Two Ways Arrows
by LastMelodya
Summary: SasuSakuGaa;—Karena kesombongannya, Apollo dikutuk oleh Eros, Eros menembakkan dua anak panah; cinta dan benci. Apollo menjadi mencintai Dafne sedangkan Dafne menjadi sangat membenci Apollo/"Let's do it."/Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, Gaara/Sakura teringat akan mimpinya kemarin malam. Di mana ia juga merasakan seseorang menciumnya seperti ini/AU/Chap 8/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_"Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain, Sakura."_

_ "Aku hanya bertanya padamu. Lagipula, kau bukan orang lain, kan?"_

_ "Berhenti ikut campur kubilang. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."_

_ "Kau … marah, Sasuke-kun?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Sasuke—"_

_"__A__ku hanya … lelah."_

_ "Kau membenciku?"_

_ "Bukan begitu. Kita semakin dewasa tetapi kau masih selalu mengandalkanku."_

_ "Berarti kau membenciku, kan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_ "Tidak, Sakura. Aku hanya__—"_

_ "—baiklah. Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, Sasuke—"_

_ …kun._

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 1: Prolog**

Dua pasang langkah kaki terlihat tengah berjalan santai dengan gerakan statis. Langkah itu begitu berirama, sama. Membuat yang melihat tak segan-segan menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan serasi—hanya karena langkah senada itu.

"Kau tak takut dikutuk oleh Eros, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Langkah yang berfantofel merah muda kini melambat, membuat sepasang langkah lainnya yang ber-_sneakers_ putih itu sedikit mendahuluinya.

"Hn? Eros?"

Lalu langkah sang fantofel bertambah cepat, berusaha menyejajari _sneakers_ itu. Sampai akhirnya langkah mereka kembali seirama.

"Eros itu adalah dewa cinta. Atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Cupid. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Hn apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau dikutuk olehnya karena meremehkan perasaan cinta?"

"Hentikan pikiran bodoh itu, Sakura."

"Aku serius, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tak pernah mendengar mitologi Yunani tentang Apollo dan Dafne, ya?"

Yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas, membuat sang gadis yang sedari tadi mengoceh akhirnya merasa lelah dan tak meneruskan perkataannya. Ia hanya memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah membenarkan tali tas gitar yang dibawa pria itu di bahunya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sang pemilik langkah ber-_sneakers_ putih. Langkahnya begitu tenang dan dingin. Mata obsidiannya terpatri jauh pada direksi di depan sana, namun menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya. Wajahnya tegas dan datar, namun memiliki pahatan yang sempurna. Selain mata tajamnya, ada hidung lancip dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Juga rahang kokoh di sisi wajahnya, membuat rupa pria itu semakin membuat para wanita berdecak kagum.

Dan, oh. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Beberapa helainya dibiarkan begitu saja menyentuh telinganya.

Dan sang pemilik langkah berfanfofel adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis berambut permen karet. Rambut sepunggungnya itu berwarna merah muda, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak bisa jika hanya melirik sekali. Ia cantik, begitu kata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di tambah lagi, netra hijau bening sewarna batu _emerald_ yang ia miliki seolah menjadi poin tersendiri untuk gadis cantik itu.

Yeah, ternyata bukan hanya langkah mereka yang terlihat serasi. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, sepertinya mereka juga cukup serasi.

Kan?

…

"_Tou_-_chan_ bilang, ada universitas ternama di London memiliki jurusan sastra yang bagus, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh dari balik layar laptop merah mudanya. Keningnya mengerut sekilas menemukan Ibunya tengah berdiri dengan senyum tipis di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Maksud _Kaa-chan_?"

Melangkah pelan, Mebuki masuk ke dalam kamar anak tunggalnya itu. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum berucap mantap. "_Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ ingin kau melanjutkan kuliah di sana."

Kepala Sakura seperti terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras.

Memang, dalam hitungan bulan gadis itu sudah akan melepas masa-masa _High School_-nya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu ujian akhir dan setelah itu kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan sekolahnya akan selesai. Sakura tahu, beberapa temannya banyak yang sudah memiliki daftar universitas tujuan. Sasuke juga. Dan, ia sadar, ia yang terlalu bergantung ini memang belum memikirkan sama sekali akan kemana nantinya ia melanjutkan studi—meskipun untuk jurusan ia telah yakin mengambil bidang sastra.

Dan lagi, kalaupun ada, ia tak pernah sampai berpikir bahwa ia akan melanjutkannya di luar negeri.

Jangankan luar negeri, luar Konoha saja tidak.

"—_chan_, Sakura? Sakura-_chan_?"

Suara lembut Mebuki yang terdengar sayup-sayup membuat Sakura tersadar dari kemelut pikirannya. Ia menggigit bibir pelan. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana?" Mebuki meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya. "Kau mau, kan?"

Tidak tahu.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini. Bukannya tak mau, hanya saja…

"Uhm, akan kupikirkan lagi ya, _Kaa-chan_." tukas gadis itu pelan seraya memaksakan sebuah senyum manis.

Sang Ibu hanya balas tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan bergegas melangkah ke luar kamar itu. "Pikirkan baik-baik, sayang."

Dan—**blam.**

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Atensi Sakura kini sudah tidak pada tulisan yang tengah ia kerjakan pada laptop-nya. Kedua _emerald_-nya menerawang jauh ke dinding-dinding kamarnya.

Rasanya … ia tak siap jika harus meninggalkan Konoha.

Orang tuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya, teman sepermainannya, dan—

—_dia_.

…

Jika ada alasan Sakura untuk meragu, maka satu-satunya alasan itu adalah;

"London?"

"Hu'um." gadis musim semi itu menggumam pelan. Kedua tangannya tengah memeluk gitar tua milik Sasuke dan jari-jemarinya memetik senar-senar itu dengan asal, sehingga menghasilkan melodi aneh bernada sumbang.

"Itu bagus." Sasuke meraih gitarnya dari tangan Sakura, kemudian dengan terampil memosisikan letak gitarnya sebelum akhirnya asyik terbawa suasana oleh petikannya sendiri. "Kau harusnya bersyukur."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pria di sisinya itu. Sasuke tengah memejamkan mata, dengan alunan melodi halus dari setiap petikan-petikannya yang terdengar indah. Tapi Sakura tahu, pria itu tetap mendengarkannya.

"Aku … aku tak tahu." gadis itu bergumam pelan, dan lagi-lagi menggigit bibir. "Aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan semua ini."

Melodi gitar Sasuke masih terdengar memenuhi kamar apartemen pria itu, Sakura menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

'_Terkadang, aku berharap aku bisa berbakat dalam hal musik juga, Sasuke-kun_'

"Bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan kembali sang _onyx_ yang beberapa saat lalu bersembunyi. Jari-jemarinya pun ikut berhenti, pria itu kini menyandarkan gitar hitam itu pada dinding di sebelahnya.

"Aku tetap Konoha _Music and Art Academy_. Memangnya mau di mana lagi?"

Sakura mendesah kesal. Entahlah, ia bingung.

"Kau ini sedang diberi pilihan yang sangat baik, tahu. Tetapi kau bersikap seolah-olah pilihan itu akan membunuhmu nantinya." tandas Sasuke datar. Sakura memutar kedua netranya.

'_Kau tak mengerti, Sasuke-kun._'

"Kau aneh." sambung pria itu lagi.

"Kau juga aneh, tak mau jatuh cinta, eh?" balas Sakura mulai kesal.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis tebalnya seraya mendengus kecil. "Cih, tak ada hubungannya."

"Ada. Hubungannya kau mengataiku aneh sedangkan kau sendiri lebih aneh." gadis merah muda itu kembali bersua.

Sasuke menggeram, biner obsidiannya menatap Sakura tajam. "Jangan memancing, Sakura. Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

'_Dan membuatmu jatuh cinta adalah urusanku, Sasuke-kun_.'

Kedua sahabat itu kini saling diam, saling sibuk pada kemelut pikiran masing-masing. Diam-diam, Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pria dingin itu lewat ujung matanya. Sasuke terlihat telah kembali memegang gitarnya dan mulai memetik asal senar-senar yang berada di sana. Bahkan suara petikan itu terlampau kecil.

Sakura ingat, pertama kali ia dan Sasuke bertemu adalah saat kepindahan keluarga Sasuke sembilan tahun lalu. Apartemen mereka saling berhadapan, dan dengan mudahnya orang tua mereka menjadi dekat. Sasuke juga memiliki Kakak laki-laki bernama Itachi yang rupanya hampir mirip dengan adiknya itu. Saat itu mereka masih sekolah dasar, sehingga orang tua mereka dengan gencar mendekatkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang seumuran.

Dan itu berhasil.

Sampai akhirnya saat Sasuke memasuki tahun pertamanya di _High School_, orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat tengah terbang menuju Paris—kantor cabang Uchiha Corp. Sasuke dan Itachi harus menjadi seorang yatim piatu di umur semuda itu, dan beruntung Itachi berhasil meng-_handle_ perusahaan milik keluarganya sehingga mereka berdua tak hidup dalam kesusahan.

Mereka beruntung selalu mendapatkan sekolah yang sama hingga sekarang. Namun, terkadang entah mengapa ada saat dimana Sakura merasa sifat Sasuke begitu dingin padanya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, gadis itu menyimpulkan itu terjadi karena ia telah banyak merepotkan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke bosan padanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya, memang Sasuke tak membutuhkan cinta, ya? Walau dari dirinya sekalipun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke London." ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh, memberikan seulas senyum tipis untuk sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada gitar di tangannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, kemudian tersenyum menerawang. "Apa kau tahu kisah tentang Apollo dan Dafne?"

Lagi-lagi dengusan keras. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kalau kau hanya ingin menyebut tentang cinta lagi sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Aku hanya bertanya!" balas gadis itu cepat.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menoleh. "Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain, Sakura."

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu. Lagipula, kau bukan orang lain, kan?" kali ini suara gadis itu meninggi. Ada apa, sih, dengan pria ini? Mengapa sedari tadi sensitif sekali.

"Berhenti ikut campur kubilang. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." tandas Sasuke tegas, tanpa perlawanan.

Sakura terdiam. Suara Sasuke memang tak sekeras suaranya barusan, tetapi nada itu begitu terdengar … berbeda.

"Kau … marah, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

"…"

"Sasuke—"

"Aku hanya … lelah." potong Sasuke cepat.

Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya mengepal saat Sakura berkata pelan. "Kau membenciku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura menjadi begitu _absurd_. Ia tak mengerti, apa memang selama ini Sasuke tak menganggapnya atau bagaimana? Apa pria itu membencinya? Kenapa?

"Bukan begitu. Kita semakin dewasa tetapi kau masih selalu mengandalkanku."

Ada likuid yang perlahan menggenang, menutupi pandangan emerald itu. Sakura merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Jadi, selama ini pria yang ia cintai selalu merasa direpotkan olehnya?

Kau bodoh sekali, Sakura. Bodoh.

"Berarti kau membenciku, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tandas gadis itu dengan suara serak.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku hanya—"

"—baiklah. Maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, Sasuke—"

Dengan cepat gadis itu bangkit berdiri, dengan tergesa melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Sasuke, dan saat tangan kokoh milik Sasuke berhasil meraih lengan kurusnya, Sakura hanya dapat memberontak dengan satu sentakan kasar.

Dan Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apapun lagi.

Juga tak akan tahu tentang takdirnya setelah ini.

Tentang Apollo dan Dafne.

Tentang kutukan sang Eros (Cupid).

Tentang 'cinta' yang ia remehkan.

Dan tentang dua arah panah yang saling berlawanan.

…Sasuke-_kun_.

…

Karena kesombongannya, Apollo dikutuk oleh Eros (Cupid)

Akibatnya Apollo menjadi mencintai Dafne sedangkan Dafne menjadi sangat membenci Apollo

Dan dimulailah kejar-mengejar antara keduanya

Dafne lari sampai ke ujung dunia dan Apollo mengejar sampai ke ujung dunia

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Author's note:**

_Hello_:') _long time no see_. Rasanya sudah lama tidak muncul untuk menulis fanfic, dan sekarang muncul membawa cerita asdfghjkl seperti ini-_- multichap pula:'(

Sebenarnya memang sudah lama aku ingin membuat _fic multi chapter_ dengan _pair_ SasuSakuGaa. Jujur, ya, aku tiba-tiba jadi cinta banget sama Gaara yang menjadi orang ketiga di antara SasuSaku. Pokoknya, dia orang ketiga yang benar-benar pas lah:')

Dan, oh, ya. Di _chapter_ ini juga aku menyinggung salah satu mitologi Yunani yaitu kisah cintanya Apollo dan Dafne. Karena nantinya beberapa _scene_ cerita ini juga akan di gambarkan 'hampir' sama dengan kisah itu. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang menyukai mitologi-mitologi Yunani. Terutama kisah cintanya, dan aku ingat dengan kisah Apollo dan Dafne yang _angstly_ ini:'(

Nah, _chapter_ satu ini baru prolog saja. Jadi, inti cerita yang sebenarnya adalah empat tahun yang akan datang. Saat mereka akhirnya kembali dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian tahun berpisah. Jadi jangan kaget ya kalau _chapter_ depan _setting_-nya sudah di 'empat tahun kemudian'. Maaf kalau pasaran, tapi cerita ini beneran _pure_ ideku, kok:')

Nah, bagaimana _chap_ ini? Aneh? _Typo_?

Err … _keep or delete_? Heuheu:3 **RnR**, _please_?

**LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2: Fourth years later

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah pelan di antara hingar bingar keramaian Konoha _Airport_. Sesekali mendengus kesal, gadis cantik pemilik langkah itu terus mengedarkan binernya ke sekeliling bandara. Lelah, ia membutuhkan _Coffe Shop_ yang nantinya dapat membuat dirinya sedikit lebih rileks. Perjalanan dari London ke Konoha tidaklah membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit. Ia bahkan bersumpah dapat merasakan punggung dan bokongnya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama.

Dan, oh. Sedikit _jet-lag_.

Belum sempat gadis itu menemukan sebuah _Coffe Shop_, café, atau semacamnya di sekitar bandara, ia dikejutkan oleh suara patahan benda yang sedikit keras, disusul oleh pegangan koper di tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja meringan.

Dengan wajah horror, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh—sekedar memastikan apa yang telah terjadi pada kopernya yang tiba-tiba saja meringan itu.

Wajah cantiknya mengerut seketika, dengan dengusan yang ia tahan keras-keras serta helaan napas yang ia keluarkan sesabar mungkin.

Saat melihat badan kopernya telah sukses terpisah dengan pegangannya yang teronggok beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Lagi-lagi, dengan emosi yang ia tahan sepenuhnya, ia melangkah cepat-cepat menghampiri badan tas kopernya itu sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Namun—terlambat.

Seseorang telah berdiri di sana. Tepat di samping onggokan badan kopernya yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Seolah tanpa enggan, orang itu segera mengulurkan kedua lengan kekarnya untuk mengangkat koper besar yang terjatuh itu agar kembali berdiri. Seolah tahu siapa pemiliknya, orang itu pun dengan cepat menatapnya yang masih diam mematung.

"Hei, ini punyamu, kan?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Bukan. Bukan karena ia sangat terkejut ada orang yang dengan baik hati menolongnya mengambilkan kopernya itu. Tapi karena kini, di hadapannya, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan memiliki tato '_Ai_' di sisi keningnya.

"Kau … Gaara?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Sekali lagi menatap baik-baik gadis cantik di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman lembut terulas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_We are like dominoes,_

_I fall for you—you fall for another."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Fourth years later**

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah seorang pianis, eh?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkekeh kecil, dengan sebelah tangan memegang gelas tinggi berisikan _espresso_ dingin yang sesaat lalu berhasil merileksasikan segala tubuh kakunya.

"Hn, bukan seperti itu juga. Aneh sekali kau menyebutku pianis." ujar pria di hadapannya dengan sedikit senyum simpul. Pria itu memesan satu gelas kopi hitam pekat yang begitu terlihat pahit untuk diminum.

"Ish, memang benar, kan?" Gadis itu tertawa lagi. Entah mengapa tawanya begitu terdengar merdu di telinga sang pria. Efeknya? Pria itu seolah tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Yang di panggil Sakura mendongak. Menatap sepasang _jade_ teduh yang sangat sering ia lihat di masa-masa _High School_-nya dahulu. "Baik. Setidaknya sebelum koper memalukan itu jatuh teronggok dan akhirnya di temukan olehmu, Gaara."

Tawa lagi.

"Bawaanmu apa, sih? Sampai-sampai kopermu itu _ngambek_ sebelum sampai pada tempatnya," ujar Gaara main-main, bermaksud menggoda gadis merah muda itu.

Satu cubitan kecil Sakura berikan pada pria tampan di hadapannya itu. Gaara hanya meringis pelan yang kemudian kembali ditertawai oleh Sakura.

"Jangan menggodaku, makanya." tukas Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih hangat itu—menyembunyikan sang senyum.

Lama setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan dari mereka. Gaara diam-diam menatap Sakura yang tengah memandang direksi jauh di luar café. Pandangannya kosong.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan tinggal di mana, Sakura?" bermaksud kembali membuka topik, pria itu bertanya.

Namun sepertinya Sakura kurang cepat menanggapi ocehan Gaara tersebut, karena setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, ia bertanya, "—maaf?"

Gaara menghela napas sabar, menahan diri untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh akan apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis itu. "Setelah ini kau akan tinggal di mana? Saat itu orang tuamu ikut pindah ke London, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Gadis itu terlihat menggigit bibir sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku akan tinggal di apartemen Sasuke."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan terlihat dari sepasang jade milik Gaara. Sedikit banyak ia mengenal pria itu—selain sebagai mantan teman High School-nya dulu, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya saingan terberatnya di Konoha _Music and Art Academy_. Walaupun ada di dalam divisi yang berbeda.

Ia piano, sedangkan Sasuke gitar.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di bandara, Gaara?" ujar Sakura kembali menyadarkan lamunannya. Ah, Gaara sedikit bersyukur gadis itu telah lebih dulu mengganti topik.

"Aku mengantar Kankurou-_nii_ yang akan menyusul _Tou-san_ ke Tokyo. Ia minta di antarkan ke bandara karena menganggap naik pesawat ke Tokyo itu lebih nyaman." jawabnya seraya menandaskan kopi hitamnya dengan cepat. "Sakura, mau kuantar ke apartemen Sasuke?"

Gadis itu melebarkan _emerald_-nya sesaat. Sebenarnya, otaknya sedari tadi terus menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Ia belum siap.

Biar bagaimanapun, perpisahan mereka berdua dulu bukanlah sesuatu yang indah untuk diingat. Justru sebaliknya.

Namun, tak mau membuat Gaara berpikir curiga lebih jauh, dengan enggan ia pun mengangguk menerima tawaran teman lamanya itu.

"Terima kasih, kalau kau tak keberatan."

…

Sedan merah milik Gaara berhenti pada sebuah bangunan apartemen bertingkat yang berdiri kokoh. Sakura menoleh ke arah teman lamanya itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Belum sehari aku di sini tapi sudah banyak merepotkanmu." ujar gadis itu tulus.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan seraya balas tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan, Sakura. Mau kuantar ke atas?"

Gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan Gaara lebih dari ini. Pemuda itu sudah begitu baik menolongnya di bandara, menemaninya minum kopi, dan mengantarkannya ke sini. Bahkan pria itu juga sukses memperbaiki koper Sakura yang rusak tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tak perlu repot-repot, Gaara." ucap Sakura sekali lagi. Gadis itu bergegas turun dari mobil, dibantu Gaara, pria itu menurunkan koper miliknya dari bagasi mobil. Setelah seluruhnya sudah terjangkau oleh Sakura, barulah pria itu berpamitan untuk pulang.

Sakura menatap mobil merah Gaara hingga akhirnya sedan itu hilang dari pandangannya. Langsung saja tatapannya teralihkan pada apartemen besar di hadapannya itu. Apartemen yang sangat dikenalinya. Tentu saja, karena dulu ia juga tinggal di apartemen ini.

Sebelum pindah ke London, Sakura dan keluarganya memang membeli salah satu kamar di apartemen ini. Tepatnya di depan kamar apartemen Sasuke. Lama mereka tinggal di sini, sampai akhirnya saat Sakura setuju untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke London, orang tuanya pun memutuskan untuk menjual apartemennya dan membeli satu yang baru di London. Maka dari itu, saat Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, orang tuanya dengan terpaksa harus menunggu apartemen di sana terjual. Barulah mereka ikut kembali ke Konoha dan membeli apartemen baru di sini. Ah, sungguh merepotkan.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke bangunan besar itu dengan pelan, ia melihat beberapa petugas keamanan yang memberi salam padanya. Ah, ia rindu suasana ini.

Sakura terus melangkah melewati meja resepsionis, ia tak perlu melapor diri karena ia datang bukan untuk memesan apartemen baru.

Sebenarnya, saat kedua orang tuanya menyarankan gadis itu untuk tinggal sementara di apartemen Sasuke, ia dengan tegas menolak. Dengan alasan merepotkan, tak ada orang tua, sampai alasan perbedaan kelamin, tetapi tetap saja tidak membuat orang tuanya berubah pikiran.

Orang tuanya begitu percaya dengan Sasuke. Sebelumnya mereka juga sudah pernah membicarakan ini dan Sasuke tanpa keberatan sama sekali langsung menyetujuinya. Orang tuanya menjamin Sasuke tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura karena pemuda itu sudah begitu mereka percaya.

Kalau itu, Sakura juga yakin. Sasuke adalah pemuda baik-baik.

Tapi, hubungan mereka berdua yang membuatnya ragu. Perpisahannya dengan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar tidak dapat di bilang baik-baik saja. Bahkan Sasuke tak ikut serta mengantarnya ke bandara saat hari keberangkatannya ke London. Terakhir kali ia berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke adalah hari pertengkarannya di kamar apartemen Sasuke saat itu.

Dan setelahnya, mereka tak sempat saling berbicara lagi selain hanya tegur sapa sekilas.

Sakura tersadar dari kemelut pikirannya saat mendengar suara dentingan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. _Lift_ itu kosong, dan tanpa ragu segera saja gadis itu memasukinya.

Ia menekan tombol berangka empat dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa naik oleh tabung raksasa itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka disusul oleh Sakura yang keluar dari lift seraya menarik koper besarnya. Rasanya, tak ada yang berubah dari lantai tempatnya tinggal dulu ini. Dindingnya masih berwarna _gold_, sewarna dengan langit-langit atasnya. Sedangkan lantainya terlihat mengilap dengan warna yang sama namun lebih gelap.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan berbelok pada salah satu koridor di sana, ketukan _heels_-nya begitu mendominasi ruangan sepi itu. Di siang hari seperti ini, hanya lampu-lampu neon berwarna oranye yang di nyalakan. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan kamar bernomor 344. Sekilas, ia melirik pintu nomer apartemen 345 di belakangnya dan meringis pelan menyadari sudah ada orang lain yang menempati bekas apartemennya itu. Lalu atensinya kembali beralih pada pintu di hadapannya.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali belum mengabarkan Sasuke bahwa saat ini ia sudah berada di Konoha. Ia masih terlalu ragu untuk kembali bertemu pemuda itu. Sahabat lamanya.

Agak lama ia hanya terpaku menatap pintu di depannya. Rasanya berat sekali untuk sekadar mengetuk pintu atau untuk memencet belnya. Ia belum siap.

Sungguh-sungguh belum siap.

Tapi, memangnya apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan? Menunggu di sini sampai pintu cokelat itu terbuka sendiri yang entah ia tak tahu kapan akan terjadi?

Ya, Tuhan. Sakura benar-benar merasa dilema.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Sakura memang harus meyakinkan diri. Cepat atau lambat, ia juga akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat tercintanya itu, kan?

Akhirnya, dengan memantapkan hati—dan berat hati, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada permukaan kayu cokelat itu. Ia mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura kembali mengetuk pintunya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan tidak ragu-tagu.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Menggigit bibir, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk memencet tombol yang tersedia pada sisi dinding di sebelah pintu itu.

Sekali.

Dan setelahnya terdengarlah suara tapak seseorang dengan langkah statis yang semakin lama semakin terdengar mendekati pintu.

Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan keringat dingin dengan sukses membasahi tangan itu. Astaga, ada apa, sih? Sungguh, rasanya tak karuan.

Belum sempat Sakura mengambil napas, pintu itu telah terbuka.

Menampilkan seorang pria yang tengah Sakura hindari mati-matian—sekaligus pria yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini.

Dia…

"Sakura?"

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura sudah lebih dulu tersenyum bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat menyadari.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note****:**

Hai, LastMelodya kembali lagi;D kali ini aku membawa chapter dua yang sudah menuju ke cerita awal. Meski Sasuke belum muncul sepenuhnya, tapi tadi ada banyak Gaara, ya?:3

Untuk yang bertanya bagaimana kisah tentang Eros-Apollo-Dafne, nanti akan ada penjelasan lengkapnya di salah satu chapter. Jadi, untuk sekarang-sekarang ini aku hanya akan memberikan potongan-potongan ceritanya saja. Tapi, kalau memang ada yang penasaran, bisa cari di google, kok! xD

Oh, ya, untuk setiap chapter, mungkin aku nggak bisa memberikan cerita yang panjang-panjang. Entah kenapa _fic_-ku itu pasti selalu di antara 1,5k-2k saja. Jadi begitupun dengan _fic_ ini, mungkin rata-rata panjangnya hanya akan mencapai kurang dari 2k kata. Syukur-syukur bisa melampaui itu, sih hehe.

Terima kasih untuk:

**Aozora Strawchan**, **dyu** (iyaaa, ini sudah lanjut ya:D bagaimana chap ini? Terima kasih sudah RnRxD), **Chikia**, **Luci Kuroshiro**, **Pinky Kyukyu** (Terima kasih sudah RnR. Nah, bagaimana chap ini? Menarik kah?;p #pelukciumGaarabalik), **Fivani-chan** (Ini sudah lanjut xD bagaimana? Menarik kah?;p terimakasih sudah RnR), **Kiki Takajo** (wah, terima kasih sudah mau RnR dan dibilang keren xD ini sudah lanjut yaaa), **sasusaku kira** (wah, syukurlah kalau dibilang keren xD ini sudah lanjut yaaa, terima kasih sudah RnR!), **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**, **Mayu** (terima kasih sudah RnR xD ini sudah lanjut yaaa), **bintang** (terima kasih sudah RnR;D bagaimana chap ini? Menarik juga kah?;p), **Resa** (terima kasih sudah RnR xD wah, siksa sasu ya? Paling siksa batin nanti;p bagaimana chap ini?xD), **Kanami Gakura**, **Autumn Winter Blossom**, **eL-yuMii** (terima kasih sudah RnR;D ah, ikuti alurnya saja ya utk melihat siapa yg mengejar siapa nanti xD ini sudah lanjut yaaa), **The Amor Goddess **(Terima kasih sudah RnR;D ini sudah lanjut yaaa), **Mizuira Kumiko**, **uchiharuno susi**

Untuk yang log-in, sudah aku balas lewat pm yaaa. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak x'D

Nah, bagaimana chap ini? _Critism_? _Comment_?

_Just __**RnR**__, please_^^

**LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3: Something Change

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke ingat rambut gadis itu masih panjang sebatas punggung. Tinggi gadis itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari pundaknya. _Emerald_ itu masih berbinar polos seolah ekspresi apapun akan dengan mudahnya tertangkap melalui kedua biner itu.

Namun, yang ia lihat saat ini sangat jauh dari yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Rambut merah muda itu itu sukses terpangkas pendek, panjangnya tak sampai melebihi pundak kecilnya. Tinggi gadis itu sudah mencapai telinganya, padahal ia yakin selama empat tahun ini dirinya juga semakin tinggi. Dan _emerald_ itu … entah mengapa seolah menyimpan banyak misteri yang tak dapat Sasuke tangkap dengan sekali kejapan mata saja.

Singkatnya, gadis itu … berubah.

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_Time passes, and people change."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Something Change**

Lebih cantik.

"Kenapa tak mengabarkan saat sampai bandara?"

Sakura mengernyit sesaat mendengar suara itu, suara yang empat tahun terakhir ini ia lupakan. Suara yang kini terdengar lebih berat, lebih dewasa, lebih terkontrol, lebih … dingin.

"Aa—aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." jawab Sakura sekenanya. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar kemudian merebut koper yang ada pada tangan Sakura untuk di bawanya masuk.

Mereka berdua masuk setelah kemudian Sasuke kembali menutup pintu apartemennya dan berbalik membawa koper Sakura ke kamar. Gadis itu hanya dapat mengikuti pemuda di depannya itu. Kali ini kedua netranya tak dapat lepas dari punggung tegap Sasuke.

Punggung itu terlihat lebih bidang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tentu saja. Wajah Sasuke juga. Seolah kini wajah itu sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna; mata obsidiannya yang tetap menenggelamkan, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, dagu lancipnya, pipi tirusnya, rahang tegasnya … sempurna.

Pemuda itu semakin tampan.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. Apa-apaan dia? Berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saja.

"Kau kesini naik apa?" ujar Sasuke pelan saat mereka sampai pada satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu. Kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang tak banyak berubah setelah empat tahun lalu.

Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke. "Dengan Gaara."

Pria itu tanpa sadar menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura, terlalu cepat—sayangnya gadis itu tak melihatnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya "Gaara?"

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Aku bertemu dengannya di bandara tadi."

Entah mengapa pria itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang milik Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya tak nyaman. Lagi-lagi ia merepotkan Sasuke.

Menggigit bibir sekilas, Sakura mengujar. "Sasuke."

"Hn?" balasnya tanpa berbalik.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu. Padahal saat itu—"

"—sudahlah, jangan pikirkan saat itu. Aku juga banyak merepotkan orang tuamu dulu." potong Sasuke cepat seraya mengacak rambut Sakura. "Kenapa potong rambut?"

Dan itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak daftar pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ditanyakan Sasuke.

Sakura merengut pelan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang baru saja diacak Sasuke. Ia meniup poninya sekilas. "Entahlah, ingin berganti suasana saja. Kenapa? Jelek, ya?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan seraya kembali mengacak rambut merah muda itu lagi, namun kali ini lengan Sasuke sukses ditepis oleh gadis itu dengan gemas. "Jelek sih dari dulu."

"Sialan kau, Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu kembali terkekeh seraya melangkah keluar kamarnya. "Mandi dulu sana, kutunggu di meja makan."

Setelah itu ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke melangkah ke ruang tengah. Namun pikirannya tak lepas dari kepala merah muda itu. Ada satu hal lagi yang berubah;

Gadis itu sudah tak memanggilnya dengan sufiks '-_kun_' seperti dulu.

Rindu, eh, Sasuke?

…

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan segar yang kali ini menyambangi tubuhnya. Tetapi entah mengapa yang ia rasakan adalah aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ia memang mandi di kamar mandi pemuda itu, tetapi ia memakai alat-alat mandinya sendiri.

Tak ingin mempermasalahkan, Sakura melangkah menuju cermin besar pada sisi pintu lemari Sasuke. Dari lemari itu ia dapat melihat hampir keseluruhan isi kamar ini.

Tak banyak berubah.

Masih biru seperti dahulu. Biru dalam artian yang sebenarnya, warnanya. Kamar Sasuke tak terlalu besar, namun tak terlalu kecil. Terdapat satu tempat tidur ukuran besar di salah satu sudutnya, berhadapan dengan lemari biru yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Lalu di sisi lainnya ada satu meja berisikan laptop dan buku-buku Sasuke. Masih seperti dulu, Sasuke selalu menyandarkan gitarnya pada dinding di sebelah meja itu. Namun, kini tak hanya satu gitar berwarna cokelat yang Sakura temukan telah bersandar di sana. Tetapi ada sebuah lagi gitar berwarna hitam metalik yang terlihat lebih bagus. Mungkin gitar baru yang dibeli Sasuke saat pemuda itu kuliah beberapa waktu lalu.

Dinding-dindingnya pun masih hampa seperti biasa. Tak ada satu pun foto di sana. Dulu, Sakura selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk memasang beberapa bingkai foto pada dindingnya itu. Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang memang tak pernah pemuda itu hiraukan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berpikir, apakah Sasuke memiliki teman dekat wanita saat ini? Dulu, pemuda itu sangat sangsi dengan yang namanya cinta. Apakah sekarang—

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Astaga, sedang berpikir apa lagi dia? Ingat, Sakura. Kau kembali kesini sebagai Sakura yang baru. Bukan lagi Sakura yang rapuh dan tergila-gila pada pemuda itu.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, akhirnya gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan bergegas menyusul pemuda itu di meja makan.

Pemuda itu sudah menunggunya.

…

Sasuke tengah menata dua buah mangkuk besar yang baru saja ia angkat dari _microwave_ saat Sakura muncul dari arah pintu dapur. Kepulan asap yang menguar dari mangkuk itu membuat Sakura dapat menghirup aromanya yang sedap dan membuat perutnya tiba-tiba saja merasa lapar.

"Kau masak sendiri, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura telah duduk pada salah satu kursi di depan meja makan. Pria itu menggeleng singkat sebelum akhirnya membawa dua mangkuk itu ke meja makan dan menaruhnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Hn, bukan." balasnya singkat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, gadis itu kini sudah fokus pada makanan beraroma harum di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah sup miso. Lagi-lagi perutnya terasa berbunyi. Sepertinya ia memang lapar, karena sejak turun dari pesawat tadi gadis itu sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan berat.

Sasuke kini duduk di hadapan Sakura seraya membawa dua mangkuk kecil nasi dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sakura.

"Selamat makan." gumam Sakura singkat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyantap makanan itu dengan nikmat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas dan menyusul memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Diam-diam ia memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung matanya. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat gadis itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi, dengan segala sifat dan sikap gadis itu yang sedikit berubah. Meskipun samar, tetapi Sasuke sedikit merasakan … kehilangan.

Tersentak pelan, Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada makanan di hadapannya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Bukankah sikap Sakura yang sekarang justru membuatnya lebih baik? Gadis itu sudah lebih terlihat dewasa dan terkontrol. Tidak meledak-ledak dan labil seperti dulu.

Satu-satunya yang Sasuke sayangkan adalah; gadis itu tak menyebutnya dengan sufiks '_-kun_' lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa seperti ada sebuah 'jarak' baru antara mereka.

"Kau sedang sibuk apa, Sasuke?" ujar Sakura ringan di tengah-tengah santapannya.

Sasuke mendongak sekilas. "Aku mengajar di salah satu sekolah musik."

"Wah, kau sudah menjadi guru musik?"

"Hn, hanya _freelance_ sebenarnya. Lagipula, terkadang aku masih harus mengisi acara pentas seni yang diajukan oleh akademi." balas Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau akan menjadi orang hebat, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Sakura singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kau juga."

"Ah, tid—"

"—kudengar novelmu akan di terbitkan di seluruh bagian Negara Eropa."

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia paling tak suka membahas topik tentangnya seperti ini. Ini membuatnya merasa sungkan, apalagi kali ini Sasuke yang mengatakan.

"Yah, itu karena novelku memang berbahasa Inggris, Sasuke. Jadi itu bukan sebuah hal yang luar biasa, menurutku."

"Sayang sekali tak di terjemahkan ke versi Jepang." lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis itu kembali meringis pelan. Sebenarnya, ia juga bingung dari mana Sasuke tahu perihal novelnya yang terbit itu. Karena novelnya sama sekali belum memasuki wilayah Asia.

"_Publisher_-nya belum melirik minat pasar wilayah Asia." Sakura menghela napas sekilas sebelum melanjutkan. "Yah, memang sayang sekali."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi di antara mereka yang angkat bicara. Keduanya kembali sibuk pada makanannya sampai akhirnya kegiatan makan mereka selesai dan Sakura membantu Sasuke mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk kotor mereka untuk kemudian mencucinya.

"Sasuke, kau masih sering bertemu dengan teman-teman _High School_?" seru Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk-mangkuk yang tengah dicucinya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja _pantry_ seraya menatap gadis itu. "Hn."

"Oh, ya. Kau satu akademi dengan Gaara, kan?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya tak suka saat mendengar nama pria berambut merah itu. "Hn." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Aku tak menyangka ia bermain piano." gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Kukira Gaara akan lebih memilih sekolah formal. Bukannya akademi musik sepertimu. Dan … bukan dengan alat musik seromantis piano."

"Sakura, sudah gelap. Cepat selesaikan cucianmu." tukas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya melangkah pergi keluar dapur.

Sakura mengangkat alis bingung, tetapi menyadari hari sudah benar-benar gelap, ia pun menyelesaikan cuciannya dengan cepat.

…

Sasuke memetik gitarnya dengan pelan. Meskipun begitu, suaranya berhasil membelah keheningan yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

Entahlah, ia tak mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Setelah pergi dari dapur tadi, ia mengambil gitar tuanya dan segera melangkah ke beranda kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia rindu memetik gitar di antara udara dingin musim gugur yang terasa di sekitar beranda kamarnya.

Ada perasaan tak suka menyelimutinya saat gadis merah muda itu menyebut nama pemuda yang jelas-jelas adalah saingannya di akademi. Dan mendengar nama itu disebut begitu ringannya oleh Sakura, rasa tak suka itu entah mengapa terasa semakin besar.

Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana, tetapi yang paling ia sadari adalah bahwa ia merindukan Sakura yang dulu. Ia merindukan gadis itu yang selalu bergantung padanya—yang jelas-jelas sikap itu tak ia sukai dulu. Tapi, sekarang ia merindukannya. Lalu yang kedua, ia selalu ingin menatap gadis itu lebih lama dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura sekarang yang membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak ingin ia lewatkan sedikitpun.

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang jelas, ia sama sekali tak ingin melewatkan Sakura.

Sasuke takut, sedikit saja ia lengah, gadis itu akan lepas darinya. Lalu, akan ada lebih banyak hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya kembali.

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Tak mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya, perasaan ini dulu tak ada saat dirinya bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, menghentikan petikan-petikan halusnya pada senar gitar dalam pegangannya. Ia melihat Sakura tengah berdiri pada sisi pintu beranda kamar, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu melangkah pelan dan ikut mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Hn—?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Gitarmu. Lanjutkan saja,"

Pemuda itu tak lantas kembali memetik gitarnya, ia terlalu sibuk membaca ekspresi Sakura yang tersenyum samar.

"Ayolah, rasanya … rindu sekali dengan permainan gitarmu." ucap Sakura pelan.

Dan Sasuke tak habis pikir, karena setelah Sakura berbicara seperti itu, ada sesuata di dalam rongga dadanya yang perlahan menghangat dan bergejolak hebat.

Alih-alih memainkan gitarnya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura, pemuda itu malah mendengus singkat kemudian melepaskan gitarnya dan meletakkan di samping tubuhnya. Kedua _onyx_-nya berpendar menerawang langit malam yang entah mengapa begitu polos tanpa bintang.

"Hei, Sasuke?" suara Sakura yang memanggil tak dihiraukannya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke atas langit sambil sesekali menikmati desauan angin malam yang memainkan rambutnya.

Ia merindukan suasana ini.

Suasana disaat Sakura berada di sisinya seperti dulu. Ia merindukan segala ucapan cerewetnya yang membuat kupingnya memanas saat itu.

Suara helaan napas Sakura sedikit banyak membuat pemuda itu tertarik kembali dalam kesadarannya. Kemudian, ia merasakan tangan kecil Sakura terangkat untuk mengambil gitar tua yang berada di sisinya. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menempatkan gitar itu pada kedua tangannya dan pelan-pelan mulai memetiknya.

"Aku melihat ada gitar baru di kamarmu." ucap Sakura pelan membuat Sasuke memalingkan pandangan ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Ada yang memberikannya padaku."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, jari-jemarinya masih belum berhenti memetik senar pada gitar cokelat milik Sasuke itu.

"Seseorang. Kau juga tak akan kenal jika kuberi tahu."

Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya sekilas. Begitukah? Mungkin, 'seseorang' itu adalah seseorang yang spesial untuk Sasuke karena sampai mau memberikan gitar yang terlihat mahal itu. Entahlah. Mungkin, saat ini sudah bukan urusannya lagi jika memang Sasuke sudah memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar spesial.

Walau sejujurnya ia sangat ingin tahu.

Saat dirinya memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah ke London, saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaan _absurd_-nya pada Sasuke. Terlebih saat mendengar penuturan dari pemuda itu bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya dapat merepotkan Sasuke. Maka, saat ini—saat dirinya harus kembali bergantung dan merepotkan Sasuke, ia tak ingin pemuda itu sampai benar-benar merasakan ia repotkan. Sebiasa mungkin, ia akan lebih mandiri dan tak banyak berurusan dengan Sasuke agar tak membuat pemuda ini merasa direpotkan.

Dan, ia tak ingin terikat perasaan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Bahwa kali ini ia akan berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke—menjauh bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi menjauhkan dirinya dari segala hal-hal yang mampu membuat dirinya serta perasaannya kembali terikat pada pemuda itu.

Ia akan menjadi Dafne, yang sampai berlari ke ujung dunia untuk menghindari Apollo. Meskipun ia merasa Sasuke sama sekali berbeda dengan Apollo. Dafne berlari ke ujung dunia karena ia membenci Apollo yang sangat mencintainya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia harus berlari ke ujung dunia untuk berusaha membenci Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai.

Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata sebentar lagi Eros akan datang dan memberi kejutan untuk kedua insan yang tengah terdiam menatap langit lewat beranda kamar itu. Kejutan seperti yang dialami oleh Apollo dan Dafne.

Atau—kutukan?

**...**

Eros mengambil dua anak panah yang berbeda, anak panah emas yang tajam (anak panah rasa cinta) ditembakkan tepat di jantung Apollo,

sedangkan anak panah lainnya yaitu anak panah timah yang tumpul (anak panah kebencian) ditembakkan pada Dafne.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Aloha, LastMelodya kembali lagi;D kali ini membawa chapter tiga dan segala kegalauan Sasuke hahaha xD karena chap kemarin banyak yang protes terlalu pendek, chap ini sudah aku tambahin (sudah panjang belum, yaaa**:$**) Nah, di _fic_ ini aku ingin menjabarkan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah jelas-jelas kita tahu itu apa, tapi Sasuke-nya nggak tauuu ;p haha. Lalu, perasaan Sakura yang sudah akan mulai 'berlari'. Nah, kalo diintip dari potongan-potongan mitologinya kira-kira sudah tahu, kan, hubungan mereka mau dibuat seperti apa? xD

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-_review_:

**Aozora Strawchan****, ****dyu****, ****Chikia****, ****Luci Kuroshiro****, ****Pinky Kyukyu**(aduh aku jadi ikutan senyum-senyum xD ini udah update yaaa. Terima kasih sudah RnR. Lagi?;3)**, ****Fivani-chan**(saku yg ngetuk kenapa kamu jadi ikutan deg-degan xD ini sudah lanjut yaa. Bagaimana chap ini?)**, Kiki Takajo, sasusaku kira, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke****, Mayu, bintang, ****Resa**(haha gimana, di chap ini masih penasaran nggak? XD)**, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****Autumn Winter Blossom****, eL-yuMii, The Amor Goddess, ****Mizuira Kumiko****, ****uchiharuno susi****, ****milkyways99****, resa ichi-chan **(Ini sudah lanjut yaa. Terima kasih sudah RnR. Salam kenal juga, resa-chan XD)**, ****Always Sasusaku19****, ****Akasuna no Kujyou****, sasusaku lovers** (ini sudah lanjut ya, dan sudah aku panjangin dikit. Apakah masih kurang panjang?;/), **esjerukdingin**, **Iqma96**

Untuk yang log-in, sudah aku balas lewat pm yaaa. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak x'D

Oh, ya. Happy October! 3 hari lagi aku ulangtahun lho:3 dan 6 hari lagi ada pengumuman kompetisi menulis yang aku ikuti. Doakan semoga menang yaaa:'D

**RnR, **_again_?

**LastMelodya**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini mulai terganggu dari tidurnya. Padahal, rasanya baru saja ia terlelap pulas dalam tidurnya yang kurang nyaman ini. Jarak ruang tamu—tempatnya terlelap saat ini—dengan pintu masuk memang tidak jauh. Maka tak salah jika suara ketukan dari pintu depan akan sangat terdengar jelas di telinganya.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Pemuda itu menggumam tak jelas dalam kondisi setengah sadarnya. Salahkan gadis merah muda itu yang membuatnya tidur di sofa sekaligus membuatnya tidur larut malam karena sibuk memikirkannya.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Berisik." gumamnya singkat seraya menaikan selimut yang ia gunakan sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

**Tok. Tok. Tok**.

"TEME BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU INGIN BERTEMU SAKURA-_CHAN_!."

Dan dalam sekejap, _onyx_ itu berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan gerakan tak siap, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri tegak dan segera melangkah cepat-cepat untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Segala sumpah serapah telah ia siapkan untuk sang 'tamu pengganggu' yang sudah berani membangunkan tidur singkatnya.

**Cklek.**

"Berisik kau, Dob—"

Belum sempat ucapannya terselesaikan, seorang pemuda pirang telah lebih dulu menerobos masuk melewatinya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi segerombolan kecil para manusia yang ikut menerobos masuk di belakang si pirang benar-benar sukses membuat kedua _onyx_-nya melebar.

Astaga, apakah ini semacam reuni mendadak?

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_When someone says __**"you've changed"**__, it simply means you've stopped living your life their way."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Sakura meringis pelan melihat sahabat-sahabat lamanya kini tengah berada di dalam kamar tidurnya—kamar Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Saat tengah masih asyik-asyiknya bermimpi, seseorang menggedor pintu kamar yang pada akhirnya dibuka dengan paksa sehingga tiga manusia itu berhasil masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan posisi Sakura saat itu masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Astaga, _forehead_! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Kali ini sahabat pirangnya itu berangsur maju dan mendekap Sakura erat-erat. Oh, astaga. Ia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saat dirinya masih bangun tidur dan dengan penampilan yang sangat _absurd_. Eugh.

"Lepaskan, _pig_! Aku belum mandi, tahu!" gadis merah muda itu mengeluh pelan dalam pelukan Ino. Kedua _emerald_-nya kini berpendar ke arah di mana ada dua orang lagi yang tengah berdiri memerhatikannya. Tenten dan Hinata. Dan akhirnya, mau tak mau gadis itu pun tersenyum pelan melihat wajah mereka. Ah, ternyata memang rindu sekali.

"Pantas saja bau!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil sesaat setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kedua gadis itu kembali memeluk satu sama lain, bahkan kali ini Tenten dan Hinata ikut dalam lingkaran rengkuhan itu.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tiga sahabat wanitanya tersebut. Ia tak peduli separah apa penampilannya saat ini, yang jelas kehadiran teman-temannya itu telah berhasil membuatnya senang.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Sakura." suara Tenten membalas penuturan Sakura. Keempat gadis itu masih saling berpelukan sampai akhirnya sebuah suara tak asing terdengar memenuhi apartemen itu.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Oh, tidak. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara sahabat pirangnya yang lain.

"I-itu suara … Naruto?" ucap Sakura terbata pada ketiga temannya. Tanpa ia sadari rengkuhan mereka telah terlepas.

"Iya, _forehead_! Tentu saja itu suara Naruto!"

Suara Ino tak lagi gadis itu hiraukan saat tak beberapa lama suara beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamarnya. Dengan refleks Sakura melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah pintu. Tidak, ia harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum Naruto datang kesini—dan melihat penampilannya. Biar bagaimanapun, penampilan seorang gadis baru bangun tidur bukanlah penampilan yang patut diperlihatkan kepada seorang pria. Siapapun itu.

Belum sempat Sakura menggapai _handle_ pintu untuk menutupnya, sesosok pria dengan tampilan nyentrik telah lebih dulu sukses menubruk dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"Naruto—ugh, lepaskan aku." Sakura berontak kesal dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Meski begitu, alih-alih melepaskan Sakura pelukannya justru bertambah erat.

Sakura berdoa dalam hati semoga pemuda itu tak melihat penampilannya saat ini. Sedikit banyak ia sangsi mengapa pemuda itu begitu senang memeluknya erat-erat sedangkan dirinya jelas-jelas sama sekali belum mandi. Eugh.

"Sakura-_cha_—"

"—jangan lihat!"

Gadis itu segera saja memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto saat pemuda itu dengan sukses melepaskan rengkuhan eratnya. Sungguh, selama hampir dua puluh satu tahun hidup, penampilan terburuknya adalah saat-saat di mana dirinya baru bangun dari tidur.

"Naruto, keluar sekarang! Jangan sampai semua orang jadi datang kesini dan melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini." ucapnya seraya membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya mendengar kikikan geli dari arah ketiga sahabat wanitanya. Ia menoleh dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya sebelum akhirnya Ino meangkah mendekat ke arahnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya untuk kemudian menuntun Sakura berbalik badan ke arah Naruto sebelumnya.

"Lihat, mereka sudah ada di sini, _forehead_!"

Kedua _emerald_ itu menatap satu persatu segerombolan kecil manusia yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto seraya tersenyum geli.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji…

Dan kedua pipinya sukses memerah menyadari siapa lagi dua pemuda berambut merah dan berambut raven yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan saling bertolak belakang.

…Gaara dan Sasuke!

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, gadis itu pun segera melesat pergi memasuki kamar mandi. Menyembunyikan kedua belah pipinya yang memerah sempurna seraya mengumpat dalam hati bahwa lain kali ia akan mencari tips-tips penting agar tetap menawan di saat bangun tidur.

Oh, tidak. Pagi yang menyebalkan.

…

"Mari kita bersulang untuk kepulangan Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menggeleng pelan seraya terkekeh geli saat melihat Naruto tengah mengangkat gelas jus jeruknya tinggi-tinggi. Ia melihat pemuda itu menggerutu tak jelas karena tak ada satu pun manusia yang kini menyambut gelasnya untuk sama-sama didentingkan di udara. Merasa sedikit kasihan, gadis merah muda itu pun akhirnya mengangkat gelas berisi jus _strawberry_-nya dan mendentingkannya pada gelas milik Naruto.

"Dasar berlebihan." ungkap Sakura pelan sesaat setelahnya ia dan Naruto sama-sama meminum minumannya. Tawa renyah terdengar di sekeliling mereka yang tergelitik melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Ah, Sakura sangat merindukan suasana ini.

"Sakura, kau belum menyatakan alasanmu mengapa kau tak mengabari kami kalau ternyata kau sudah pulang ke Konoha!" ujar Tenten di seberang meja yang Sakura duduki. Kalimatnya disetujui oleh beberapa temannya yang lain yang kini terlihat tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepala menatapnya.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mendesah samar. Ia memang tak mengabari siapapun tentang kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha. Satu-satunya yang ia kabari hanyalah Sasuke, itupun karena ia yang akan menumpang di apartemen pemuda itu selama orang tuanya belum kembali ke sini.

Alasannya kembali ke sini sebenarnya adalah ia tak ingin terus-terusan bergantung hidup di Negara orang. Kedua orang tuanya pun selalu berkata jika sekolah Sakura sudah selesai, sebisa mungkin mereka kembali ke Konoha. Lagipula, ia tak ingin lebih merepotkan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Mereka sudah dengan baik hati selama empat tahun ini mengikuti jejak Sakura ke London dan meninggalkan Konoha. Bahkan pekerjaan Ayahnya pun harus di pindahkan pada cabang perusahaan yang berada di Negara itu. Jelas itu lebih merepotkan, karena di Konoha, Ayahnya sudah mendapatkan jabatan yang mumpuni.

Satu-satunya hal yang mengurangi rasa bersalah Sakura adalah kenyataan bahwa yang menginginkan gadis itu melanjutkan sekolah di London adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi, segala hal merepotkan yang telah dilakukan oleh orang tuanya pun memang atas dasar keinginan mereka sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya, Sakura sudah tak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih dari ini. Maka setelah segala urusan sekolahnya selesai, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Setelah segala kepentingan penjualan apartemen mereka di sana selesai, gadis itu dan kedua orang tuanya pun akan benar-benar kembali menetap di tanah kelahiran mereka.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. Apalagi kalau kalian tahu aku pulang tanpa kedua orang tuaku dan menumpang beberapa waktu di apartemen Sasuke." jawab Sakura pelan. Ia tahu, jika kepulangannya ke Konoha ia gembor-gemborkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini, akan lebih banyak orang yang ia repotkan.

Ino, Tenten, atau Hinata pasti akan memaksanya untuk menumpang di rumah mereka saja—karena, toh, memang menumpang di rumah sesama sahabat perempuanmu adalah hal yang lebih logis dibandingkan menumpang di apartemen sahabat priamu.

Tapi yang ia pikirkan bahwa mereka masih memiliki keluarga. Dan, tentu saja ia akan lebih merepotkan mereka.

Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan orang tua Sakura memercayakan gadis itu pada Sasuke, selain percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik, tinggal di apartemen Sasuke tak berarti harus merepotkan seluruh keluarganya. Toh, memang hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tinggal.

"Tipe Sakura. Selalu tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Hah, seharusnya kau contoh Sakura, Ino. Tak perlu menjadi gadis merepotkan." Shikamaru menyela di antara mereka. Ucapannya itu sukses membuat Ino mendelik kesal ke arahnya dan melemparkan sebuah bantal sofa ke arah pemuda berkuncir itu.

"Tuh, kan. _Mendokusai_." Gumam Shikamaru cuek.

Lagi-lagi ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara gelak tawa. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa itu. Meskipun ada satu orang yang sedari tadi tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, seolah sama sekali tak merasa terhibur oleh obrolan mereka semua. Yeah, dasar Sasuke.

"Kalau Gaara tak memberi tahu, kami tak akan tahu kau sudah pulang, Sakura." ujar Kiba seraya menatap Gaara dan Sakura bergantian.

Gadis itu refleks menatap pemuda berambut merah di ujung kursi yang memang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara. Tanpa disadari mata keduanya bertemu, Sakura melihat sedikit senyum simpul yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

Dan ia pun balas tersenyum tulus.

"Kau juga, Teme! Seenaknya saja menyembunyikan Sakura-_chan_ dari kami!" protes Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Cih, aku tidak menyembunyikannya!"

_Emerald_ itu kini beralih pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya terlihat kurang senang mendapati taman-temannya berkunjung ke sini. Entahlah, Sakura menangkap itu pada kedua obsidiannya. Atau setidaknya, seperti ada sebuah hal yang membuatnya kurang senang. Dan ia tak tahu itu apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami, Sasuke-_kun_?" suara feminim Ino terdengar.

"Ck, Sakura baru saja datang kemarin sore. Lagipula, apa harus?" decaknya tak sabar.

"S-sudahlah. yang penting, kan, S-sakura-_chan_ sudah sampai d-di sini dengan selamat." tambah Hinata bermaksud menengahi dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hm. Hinata benar. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." tukas Neji membenarkan pernyataan Hinata, membuat kedua belah pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah.

Ah, gadis manis berambut hitam itu ternyata tak berubah. Masih pemalu seperti biasanya, bahkan seulas pujian kecil pun dapat membuat pipinya merona. Sakura ingat, dulu salah satu sahabatnya itu pernah sampai pingsan di tempat hanya karena Naruto memegang dahinya—yang pemuda itu lakukan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata, karena saat itu wajahnya terlihat memerah. Naruto tak tahu saja bahwa rona merah itu dikarenakan dirinya sendiri. Bukannya membantu, sentuhan pemuda itu justru membuat Hinata bertambah parah sampai pingsan.

Dasar Naruto tidak peka.

Sakura jadi memikirkan mereka. Apakah sampai sekarang Hinata masih menyukai Naruto? Dan, apakah Naruto tetap masih tak sadar pula? Kalau iya, gadis itu akan sangat mengapresiasikan perasaan Hinata. Bertahun-tahun mencintai pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu tentu saja merupakan sebuah hal luar biasa.

Buktinya, dirinya saja sudah menyerah.

Ya, kan?

…

Langit sudah gelap kala Sakura tengah mencuci tumpukkan gelas dan piring yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk makan malam barusan. Niat baik para sahabatnya yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu ia tolak dengan halus dengan alasan tak ingin merepotkan. Yeah, tipe Sakura. Lagipula, sekarang ini memang kewajibannya untuk membereskan segala peralatan apartemen—saat ini ia bisa dibilang tuan rumah, kan? Reuni kecil-kecilan ini juga ditunjukkan untuknya. Dan ia tak ingin lebih kurang ajar lagi jika sampai membiarkan Sasuke yang membereskan seluruhnya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar obrolan kecil para sahabat lamanya itu. Dari obrolan-obrolan tadi, banyak sekali informasi baru tentang mereka yang ia dapatkan. Seperti Shikamaru yang mendapatkan gelar mahasiswa terpintar di Jepang dari hasil olimpiade yang diikutinya, Tenten yang pernah menyabet juara karate tingkat nasional, Hinata yang mendapatkan hasil lulusan terbaik di kampusnya, dan Ino yang pernah membintangi sebuah film remaja _populer_ di Konoha—bahkan sahabat pirangnya itu tak cerita sama sekali!

Sakura jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia juga memiliki prestasi sebenarnya, novel pertamanya telah terbit dan sukses menembus pasar Eropa. Tapi gadis itu enggan mengungkitnya. Hingga akhirnya tadi Gaara lebih dulu mengungkit projek pertamanya itu, dan lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak bingung saat mengetahui pria itu tahu novelnya telah terbit di London.

Padahal, tentu saja berita itu belum masuk area Asia. Kecuali jika memang mereka sering mengecek dan mengikuti perkembangan berita kesusastraan di London.

Bahkan Sasuke juga tahu, ugh.

"Pantas saja lama sekali. Mencuci piring sambil melamun itu tak baik, Nona."

Segala kemelut pikiran yang Sakura pikirkan sukses teralihkan oleh suara yang ia dengar tersebut, refleks dirinya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aa—Gaara." gadis itu meringis pelan menatap pemuda tampan itu, dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sedari tadi terinterupsi itu.

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, dan aroma maskulin yang menguar di sekelilingnya sukses menyadari saat ini Gaara sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kubantu." ucap pemuda itu pelan seraya mengambil beberapa piring yang telah Sakura cuci untuk kemudian ia bilas.

"Ah, tak usah, Gaara. Kau tunggu di depan saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi selesai." tukas Sakura dan cepat-cepat merebut piring dalam pegangan Gaara.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya sekilas lalu kemudian menghela napas pelan. Benar-benar gadis keras kepala, pikirnya.

"Sudah sana, kembali ke depan, Gaara." ucap Sakura tak bermaksud menyinggung. Alih-alih gadis itu mengatakannya dengan begitu tegas seolah memberitahu bahwa pria itu memang tak perlu berada di sini.

"Kutemani."

"Hah~ keras kepala. Kau mau jika Ino, Hinata, atau Tenten akan salah paham? Dari tadi aku dengan tegas menolak mereka untuk membantu, dan sekarang jika mereka melihat kau ada di sini apa kau tak takut mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku? Aku menolak mereka, tetapi tidak menolakmu sama sek—"

"—iya, iya, cerewet." tandas Gaara memotong ucapan panjang Sakura sembari tangannya mengacak gemas rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Aku di teras belakang saja."

Dan setelahnya, pria itu sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dapur. Sakura hanya menggeleng singkat sembari tersenyum kecil. Dasar Gaara. Dari dulu, selalu saja ada hal-hal kecil yang pria itu lakukan untuknya. Hanya saja kapasitasnya bersama dengan pemuda itu tak sebesar saat ia bersama Sasuke. Dulu memang hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke saja yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Sehingga perhatian kecil yang Gaara berikan sama sekali tak terlihat oleh gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah membersihkan tangan dan mencucinya, ia kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah, bermaksud untuk kembali bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Saat tiba-tiba obrolan kecil para pria yang tengah bergerombol di sofa dekat televisi berhasil membuat langkahnya terinterupsi di depan pintu dapur.

"—kau tak lihat? Sakura-_chan_ sudah sangat berbeda, ya?" suara khas Naruto terdengar pelan dalam telinga Sakura.

"Iya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan … semakin cantik!" kali ini suara Kiba.

"Ia juga terlihat semakin pintar." Shikamaru mengujar sembari menguap pelan.

"Hm, kurasa juga seperti itu." kali ini Neji.

"Ah, aku semakin jatuh cinta pada Sakura-_chan_~"

"Heh, hati-hati kalau bicara, Naruto!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengatakan hal yang benar, kok. Dasar bau anjing!"

"Apa kau bilan—"

"Berisik!"

Sakura menahan napas mendengar suara dingin itu. Ia tahu sekali milik siapa intonasi tersebut.

"Kenapa, Teme? Memangnya kau tak merasa Sakura-_chan_ berubah?"

"Tak peduli."

"Huh, Teme! Padahal dari dulu kupikir kau sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta padanya."

"Cih, jangan bercanda."

"Ah, Teme. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan jatuh cinta pada—"

"—diam, Dobe. Atau kuusir kau dari sini!"

"Hei, payah!"

"Dan satu lagi, aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan gadis merepotkan seperti dia."

**Deg.**

Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke dalam rongga dada Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat segera berbalik kembali memasuki dapur dan merapat pada sisi-sisi dindingnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas pada dinding putih itu. Pandangan kedua matanya pun perlahan mulai kebas.

Empat tahun berlalu dan Sasuke masih tetap menganggapnya sebagai beban.

Rasanya, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari hal itu. Ia sudah dengan susah payah mulai menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu agar mampu menahan diri untuk tak bergantung padanya. Setiap waktunya dalam empat tahun terakhir ia berusaha menjadikan dirinya sebagai Sakura yang baru. Yang tak lagi bersikap lemah dan selalu bergantung pada pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Empat tahun ia menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit beban yang pernah ia tinggalkan dalam diri pria itu. Dan harapannya hampir saja ia kira terwujud, saat akhirnya Sasuke dengan tanpa keebratan menerima dirinya untuk menumpang sementara di apartemennya. Juga perkataan pemuda itu di saat hari pertamanya datang ke Konoha kemarin, saat ia meminta maaf karena lagi-lagi merepotkan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu hanya mengatakan jangan lagi memikirkan saat itu.

Ia kira sudah tak ada lagi dirinya yang hanya menjadi beban untuk Sasuke.

Oh, Astaga Sakura. Kau beban. Merepotkan.

Dan kata-kata Sasuke tadi…

_"…aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan gadis merepotkan seperti dia."_

Sakit. Rasanya begitu sakit.

Seperti sebuah penolakan yang terujar bahkan sebelum ia mengajukan sebuah permintaan.

Sasuke hanya menganggapnya beban. Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk mencintainya. Dan tak akan pernah mau berpikir untuk itu.

Setetes likuid bening akhirnya jatuh dari _emerald_-nya, disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan selanjutnya yang berhasil membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

Kakinya terasa bergetar saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari ruang tengah. Sudah tak ada lagi keinginan untuk kembali berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di ruangan itu.

Ia akan berlari dari Sasuke.

Terus dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya sosok rapuhnya tak akan bisa terjamah oleh pemuda itu.

Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, langkah payahnya membawa ia sampai pada teras belakang apartemen itu.

"Gaara—"

…

Dan dimulailah kejar-mengejar antara Apollo dan Dafne.

Dafne lari sampai ke ujung dunia dan Apollo pun mengejar Dafne sampai ke ujung dunia.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Halo, LastMelodya kembali:) membawa _chapter_ empat yang menurutku sudah lebih panjang, yeay! #apanyayangpanjangwoy xD

Sudah masuk ke konflik awal, ya. Aku nggak tahu ini alurnya kecepetan nggak, sih? x( atau malah kelambatan, ya? #plak. Soalnya aku masih belum memprediksi akan sampai _chapter _berapa _fic_ ini. Ah, biarkanlah mengalir seperti air saja:') nah, seperti judulnya—_**Reunion**_, di _chap_ ini banyak _scene_ teman-teman lama Sakura. Ini sekaligus memperkenalkan siapa saja para tokoh pendukung _fic_ ini di _chap-chap_ selanjutnya #saelah. Dan untuk yang menanyakan Naruto muncul atau enggak, _see_? _He's absolutely here_!;3

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-_review_:

**Aozora Strawchan****, ****dyu****, ****Chikia****, ****Luci Kuroshiro****, Pinky Kyukyu **(hai pinky-chan, sudah ada Gaara di chap ini. Apa berhasil membuatmu kepanasan? xD lol. Terima kasih sudah RnR!)**, Fivani-chan **(Hai Fivani-chan, bagaimana chap ini?xD wah terima kasih doanya:') Aamiin! terima kasih sudah RnR:D)**, Kiki Takajo, sasusaku kira, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke****, Mayu, bintang, Resa **(Gaara muncul tuh;p tapi yg galau malah saku;3 terima kasih sudah RnR xD)**, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****Autumn Winter Blossom****, eL-yuMii, The Amor Goddess, ****Mizuira Kumiko****, ****uchiharuno susi****, ****milkyways99****, resa ichi-chan****, ****Always Sasusaku19****, ****Akasuna no Kujyou****, sasusaku lovers**, **esjerukdingin**, **Iqma96**, **el-yuMiichann, Maya **(Tapi lebih menyakitkan mana, sasu atau saku? xD ini sudah di update yaaa. terima kasih sudah RnR:D), **justkid**, **Fumiko Ren**, **Haekal Uchiha**, **Guest** (Ini sudah panjang belum, ya?:$ Gaara muncul di sini xD terima kasih sudah RnR:D), **Sakuhime-chan**, **E.S Hatake**, **Ay**, **poetri-chan**, **hanazono yuri**, **Azuka-nyan**, **Ramen panas **(ini sudah aku lanjut yaaaa xD terima kasih sudah RnR:D), **Baby Kim**, **kamekichii**, **Audyray **(terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review. Ini sudah aku update ya. Haha aku juga suka quote itu XD), **Kumada Chiyu**

Untuk yang log-in, aku balas lewat pm yaaa. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak x'D

Dan, **happy birthday to me**! xD (yg kemarin udh ngucapin dan ngira ultahku udh lewat, ultahku baru hari ini 4 oct huehe) minta doa lagi buat pengumuman pemenang lomba menulis yg diumumkan tgl 7 besok ya teman-teman:') terima kasih banyak! ;'D

Bagaimana chapter ini? **RnR, **_again_?

**LastMelodya**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous

Bulan terlihat separuh, menggantung tegap pada kelamnya langit malam itu. Ada bintang di sekelilingnya yang seolah menjadi penghias malam. Kelam, tak masalah. Karena dua jenis benda angkasa itu akan tetap menerangi hamparan gelap langit yang terasa hampa.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat tengah bergeming menatap hamparan itu. Namun begitu, satuan otak dan pikirannya tak bekerja sama dengan indera penglihatannya. Ada bayangan lain yang menyita perhatian dalam pikirannya. Seolah itu lebih indah di bandingkan segala hamparan benda langit yang bercahaya di atas sana.

Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin menjadi bintang. Biarpun cahayanya lebih lebih redup dan tak seterang bulan, tapi ia masih dapat meninggi hati karena lebih banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Setiap mengadah ke atas langit, selalu bintang yang dicari. Padahal jelas ada bulan yang tengah bergantung angkuh di sana. Seolah menyatakan diri bahwa ia akan selalu di sana. Selalu.

Bintang lebih istimewa. Meskipun bulan sebagai objek utama.

Sibuk dengan ketermenungannya, pemuda itu tak menyadari sebuah langkah yang perlahan mendekat di balik bahu bidangnya. Sampai akirnya sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi melodi terindahnya terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Gaara—"

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis merah muda berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Sakura?"

Bunganya. Hamparan langitnya.

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Jealous**

Ketertarikan pada Sakura bukanlah hal baru untuknya. Dulu, saat mereka masih bersama-sama di masa _High School_, pemuda itu sudah begitu tertarik dengan gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu. Ia tahu, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang _lovable_, mudah dicintai siapapun. Namun Gaara yakin ketertarikan yang ia rasakan saat itu bukanlah ketertarikan saat ia melihat gadis-gadis menarik lainnya. Sakura menarik, tetapi lebih dari itu.

Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu penyekatnya. Ia tahu seberapa dekat Sakura dan Sasuke saat itu. Bahkan ia mengira mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Sulit untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan gadis itu karena Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya—atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke seperti bulan yang menguasai hamparan langit malam. Dan dirinya hanyalah setitik bintang yang cahanya tak seterang bulan.

Pernah sesekali ia berikan secuil perhatian untuk Sakura, hubungan baik mereka karena memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang sama membantu pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya. Namun, secuil tetaplah secuil. Karena setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang terasa membekas. Secuil perhatiannya seolah melebur begitu saja tak terlihat oleh gadis itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Gaara linglung sejenak, antara otak, pikiran, dan inderanya masih tak fokus pada kenyataan. Namun mendengar suara lembut itu segera ia mengangguk cepat-cepat. Sekalipun tak ingin membuat Sakura menganggapnya ragu.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan Sakura lewat sudut matanya. Rasanya, ekspresinya tak secerah saat ia tengah berada di dapur tadi. Kepekaan Gaara bekerja cepat, terlalu sering memerhatikan gatis itu secara diam-diam ternyata membuatnya dengan mudah menebak segala ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap Gaara seolah pertanyaan pemuda itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan tersinting yang pernah ia dengar. Sakura terkekeh kaku.

"Ada apa apanya maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa." ulasnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau menangis."

Kekehan Sakura terhenti. Kalimat Gaara yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan itu seolah sebuah lemparan godam untuknya. Namun cepat-cepat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Mataku terkena air sabun tadi. Ugh, sepertinya aku kurang hati-hati karena terlalu terburu-buru." balas Sakura terlampau cepat di susul oleh suara tawanya yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Gaara ingin sekali bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia tak ingin terlihat memaksa gadis itu. Memang, ia tak tahu alasan Sakura itu benar atau tidak. Tetapi ia merasakan wajah muram itu.

"Kau tahu, aku akan siap mendengarkan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan." tukas Gaara akhirnya. Sungguh, pemuda itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan sebuah perhatian kecil untuk Sakura.

Kali ini gadis itu tersenyum pada Gaara. Walaupun lemah, namun senyum itu begitu tulus. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Sesungguhnya kalau boleh jujur, Sakura ingin sekali melampiaskan segala bentuk emosi yang kini ia rasakan dengan bercerita pada seseorang. Katanya, dengan begitu beban yang kita rasakan akan sedikit berkurang.

Tetapi gadis itu masih ragu, jika ia menceritakan seluruh perasaannya tentang Sasuke pada Gaara, apakah pemuda itu akan mengerti? Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya?

Ia tahu, Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik. Meskipun hubungan mereka dulu tak begitu dekat, setidaknya ia tahu pemuda itu termasuk orang yang memiliki tata laku yang baik dan menjaga perasaan orang lain. Juga perhatian. Entah apa itu memang sifat dasarnya pada semua orang, tetapi dulu tak jarang ia mendapat perhatian-perhatian kecil dari pemuda itu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati _jade_ Gaara tengah menatapnya. Entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Y-ya?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Kau melamun, hn?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan pemuda itu kemudian menunduk pelan. Tatapan Gaara terasa menelanjanginya. "Maaf, aku—"

"—tidak apa-apa." potong Gaara cepat membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Namun kemudian, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "tidak apa-apa kalau tak ingin cerita. Jangan dipaksakan."

Sebuah rasa hangat yang asing tiba-tiba saja menyusup dalam rongga dada Sakura saat telapak tangan besar Gaara mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sakura bergeming. Ini mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang sejak dulu sering dengan sembarangan mengacak dan mengelus pelan rambut merah mudanya. Saat Sasuke melakukannya, gadis itu merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman yang luar biasa. Tentu saja, karena diam-diam Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Jadi ia sangat senang jika ada perlakuan kecil dari Sasuke yang membuatnya nyaman.

Namun, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat Gaara yang melakukannya.

Ini aneh, karena sejak beberapa tahun mengenali pemuda itu, baru kali ini Sakura merasakannya. Sebenarnya, sejak ia bertemu dengan Gaara di bandara saat itu, ia merasakan sedikit perlakuan berbeda. Jika dulu Gaara tak begitu menunjukkan eksistensinya di depan Sakura, namun kali ini ia merasa Gaara tak lagi menutup diri seperti saat mereka berada di _High School_. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih … perhatian.

Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, tiba-tiba sebuah verba melintas begitu saja pada otaknya.

"Gaara, boleh aku … pinjam pundakmu?"

Ia ingin terbiasa dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

…

"Hei kalian! Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang."

Suara sopran Ino mampu membuat obrolan para lelaki yang terlihat begitu seru itu terinterupsi. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, serta Neji pun menyadari sudah terlalu lama ia berkunjung di apartemen Sasuke ini. Mengingat pagi-pagi tadi mereka sudah datang, dan saat langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap seperti ini mereka belum pulang.

"Ah, iya. Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini." Naruto membalas ucapan Ino untuk kemudian bangkit dan bersiap-siap pulang diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain juga Sasuke.

Para pemuda itu sudah hampir menuju pintu depan saat suara Ino sekali lagi terdengar. "Hei, kemana Gaara dan Sakura?"

Keempat pria yang ada di sana serentak menoleh dan berjengit ke arah Ino. Namun pergerakan Sasuke yang paling cepat.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya, ia baru menyadari keberadaan dua orang itu yang terpisah dari mereka. Sedari tadi ia tak memedulikan Gaara, dan ia pikir Sakura bergabung mengobrol bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"Terakhir kutahu, Sakura sedang mencuci piring tadi." ucap Tenten kemudian.

Dan tanpa sempat berpikir apapun lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya heran.

Pemuda itu mencari ke dapur, namun yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan kosong tanpa ada siapapun. Mendengus pelan, kemudian ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah ruang tengah. Pintu kamar itu tertutup, dan saat Sasuke membukanya, lagi-lagi tak ada gadis merah muda yang ia cari di sana. Ia terus masuk ke dalam kamar dan otaknya memerintahkan untuk mengecek beranda kamarnya—mengingat Sakura juga cukup sering berada di sana bersamanya sehak dulu.

Pintu menuju beranda kamarnya pun masih tertutup rapi. Dan seperti yang Sasuke kira, gadis itu juga tak ada di sana.

Sesaat ia diserang panik yang ia tak mengerti apa alasannya.

Namun, satu-satunya yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman adalah karena gadis itu menghilang bersama Gaara.

Seperti mendapat ilham, Sasuke kembali dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah belakang apartemennya. Kali ini pemuda itu menemukan pintu menuju teras belakang apartemennya itu terbuka.

Menampilkan dua sosok yang membelakanginya dengan posisi begitu intim.

Sasuke melihat keduanya saling duduk bersisian, entah sedang menatap objek apa di depan sana. Kepala merah muda Sakura sukses tersandar begitu nyaman pada bahu kanan pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Yang membuat kedua telapak tangan di sisi tubuh Sasuke mengepal adalah menyadari sebelah tangan Gaara yang tengah membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura dengan ringannya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah sikap Sakura yang seolah tak keberatan dengan itu semua.

Oh—sial. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya? Darahnya seolah naik seluruhnya ke bagian kepala, membuat rasa pening yang kebas serta tarikan napasnya yang terasa berat.

Ia sungguh tidak nyaman melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, entah apa alasannya, yang jelas ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan jarak intim yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke melakukan apapun, suara berisik Naruto memecah segalanya.

"AH! Ternyata kalian di sini! Lho, Teme—"

Yang terakhir Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura dan Gaara yang saling memisahkan jarak sebelum akhirnya keduanya menoleh.

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke segera pergi dari sana. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan seluruh temannya yang menatapnya heran.

…

Sakura baru saja selesai mengantarkan teman-temannya ke depan pintu apartemen saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlihat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Maaf, aku baru saja ke kamar kecil." Ujar Sasuke memotong cepat kalimat Sakura. "Mereka sudah pulang?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke ruang tengah. "Mereka bilang terima kasih." Gadis itu duduk di sofa sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn." balas pemuda itu singkat.

"Uhm, Sasuke. Maaf membuatmu repot atas kedatangan mereka untukku." Sakura menggigit bibir mengatakannya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat perkataan yang Sasuke lontarkan pada teman-temannya saat berkumpul di ruang tengah tadi. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Hn, mereka juga teman-temanku." Tanggap pemuda itu cuek seraya meraih remot yang berada di atas meja. Ia menyalakan televisi dan dalam sekejap terbawa fokus mengganti-ganti _channel_-nya.

Sakura merasa canggung. Entah mengapa, kini mengobrol dengan pemuda itu tak selepas dulu. Apalagi mengingat perasaannya kini.

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat, menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih fokus pada _channel _televisi di hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup malam, kau tidak tidur?" lanjut pemuda itu lagi tanpa bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangan.

Gadis itu menggeleng singkat meskipun mengerti Sasuke tak akan melihatnya. "Aku … belum mengantuk."

Akhirnya pemuda itu menatap Sakura, namun hanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menggumam pelan. "Hn."

Pandangan Sasuke akhirnya fokus kepada televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah film. Entah itu film apa ia juga tak mengerti, para kostum pemainnya masih terlihat seperti pakaian di zaman-zaman Yunani dulu. Mirip seperti tokoh Cleopatra.

Namun begitu, lagi-lagi pikirannya tak dapat sepenuhnya fokus. Otaknya masih dibayang-bayangi oleh dua sosok yang tengah duduk bersisian di teras belakang apartemennya tadi.

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?

Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus membayangi Sasuke. Ada perasaan … tak suka, saat ia melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Ia teringat masa-masa _High School_ dulu, saat Sakura juga dengan senang hati bersandar padanya dan kemudian terlelap tidur di pundaknya. Lalu, tangannya akan bergerak sendiri untuk membelai lembut helaian merah muda Sakura, persis seperti yang pemuda berambut merah itu lakukan tadi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memanas tak nyaman. Bahkan baru dua hari Sakura dan pemuda itu bertemu. Dan seingat Sasuke, dulu Gaara tak sedekat itu dengan Sakura. Kenapa yang dilihatnya tadi justru mengatakan sebaliknya?

Apa sebenarnya yang telah ia lewatkan?

Sasuke bodoh. Tak sepantasnya ia memikirkan hal ini setelah dengan terang-terangan tadi ia berkata pada teman-temannya seolah ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Sakura.

Sasuke tahu saat ini ia tengah berdusta.

Ia memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu saat ini. Tubuh memanas, perasaan tak nyaman, juga berbagai perasaan abstrak tak dikenalnya saat kembali bertemu Sakura kemarin. Tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh sadar bahwa Sakura berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Ia berdusta.

Bahkan Sasuke terlalu berdusta untuk mengakui perasaan yang membuat tubuhnya memanas saat ia melihat Gaara dan Sakura tadi adalah; cemburu.

_He was jealous but he absolutely prevaricate_.

Ada bagian dari hatinya yang tak mengakui itu. Ia begitu angkuh. Sombong. Seorang pemuda yang benar-benar mementingkan harga diri ketimbang perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke tak pernah sadar, sikapnya itu justru akan membuat gadis yang tanpa sadar telah ia harapkan itu perlahan menjauh darinya.

Ia berpikir selama Sakura masih berada di sekitarnya ia masih dengan mudah menjangkau gadis itu. Apalagi saat ini gadis itu masih harus tinggal beberapa waktu di apartemennya hingga kedua orang tuanya selesai dengan urusan mereka di London.

Ia tak mengerti, dekat itu belum tentu terjangkau.

"Wah, film itu kisah mitologi Yunani!"

Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arahnya. Kemelut pikirannya terhenti begitu saja.

"Hn?"

"Film itu salah satu kisah mitologi Yunani, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan gumaman tak jelas. Ia ingat, dulu gadis ini begitu sering mencekokinya dengan salah satu mitologi tersebut. Sasuke lupa, namun sampai saat ini ia tak tahu dengan cerita itu. Karena dulu, ia selalu menolak Sakura saat gadis itu ingin menceritakan padanya.

_**"Kau tak takut dikutuk oleh Eros, Sasuke-kun?"**_

Tiba-tiba saja suara remaja Sakura bermain dalam otaknya. Ia ingat gadis itu pernah mengatakan tentang Eros dan kutukan cintanya.

Kutukan … apa?

Berdehem pelan, Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ujung matanya. Gadis itu begitu antusias dengan film yang tengah tertampil pada televisi di hadapan mereka itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan penasaran Sasuke muncul.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau—maksudku, dulu kau selalu mengatakan tentang kutukan Eros kepadaku. Apa—kutukan apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang terputus-putus.

"Eh? Maksudmu tentang Eros yang mengutuk Apollo?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat. Entah mengapa, kali ini ia begitu penasaran tentang kisah yang begitu ingin gadis itu ceritakan padanya sejak dulu.

Tentang kutukan itu.

"Hn. Ceritakan padaku."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Halo, LastMelodya kembali:) bagian lima—**Jealous **(untuk yang meminta bikin Sasuke cemburu, nih, _chapter_ untukmu;p).

Oh, ya, _chapter_ depan akan ada cerita lengkap mengenai Apollo dan Dafne. Untuk yang sudah membaca, pasti tahu _ending_ mitologi itu bagaimana, kan? Aku belum bisa memastikan apakah _ending fanfic_ ini akan kubuat seperti mitologi itu atau malah sebaliknya. Jadi, masih ngambang ya antara bakal _sad or happy ending_;p Dan ternyata banyak juga _readers_ yang minta _ending _GaaSaku:$ _so, what should I do_? **SasuSaku** or **GaaSaku**?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-_review, _juga ucapan selamat dan doanya kemarin yaaa:'D:

**Aozora Strawchan****, ****dyu****, ****Chikia****, ****Luci Kuroshiro****, Pinky Kyukyu, Fivani-chan, Kiki Takajo, sasusaku kira, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke****, Mayu, bintang, Resa, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****Autumn Winter Blossom****, eL-yuMii, The Amor Goddess, ****Mizuira Kumiko****, ****uchiharuno susi****, ****milkyways99****, resa ichi-chan****, ****Always Sasusaku19****, ****Akasuna no Kujyou****, sasusaku lovers**, **esjerukdingin**, **Iqma96**, **el-yuMiichann, Maya**, **justkid**, **Fumiko Ren**, **Haekal Uchiha**, **Sakuhime-chan**, **E.S Hatake**, **Ay**, **poetri-chan**, **hanazono yuri**, **Azuka-nyan**, **Ramen panas**, **Baby Kim**, **kamekichii**, **Audyray**, **Kumada Chiyu, khoirunnisa740, Chichoru Octobaa, zeroxi zero, sriafifahdevi, Julia, Akiko Rin, uchiharuno susi, Luca Marvell, Dypa-chan, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Akira Fly No Login, dinamariani88, aitara fuyuharu, Sasusaku's fans**

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena kali ini tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak membuka laptop, jadi aku pun mempublish fic ini melalui ponsel sehingga aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk membalaskan review. Tapi kalau sempat, nanti akan aku balas. Maaf juga untuk _chapter_ yang pendek, _it's hard for me to make some longer chapter on this situation_;( tapi _chapter_ depan kuusahakan lebih panjang yaaa:'D

_Lastly, feedback? Critism? Suggestion?_

_Just __**RnR**__ again, please?^^_

**LastMelodya**


	6. Chapter 6: Apollo and Dafne

"Apollo adalah dewa musik dan matahari, sementara Dafne adalah putri dari dewa sungai Peneus. Suatu hari Apollo mengejek Eros (Cupid). Menurut Apollo, Eros hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bermain-main dengan dengan senjata orang dewasa (panah). Eros tersinggung atas kesombongan Apollo sehingga Eros berniat membalas Apollo.

Eros mengambil dua anak panah yang berbeda, anak panah emas yang tajam (anak panah rasa cinta) ditembakkan tepat di jantung Apollo. Sedangkan anak panah lainnya yaitu anak panah timah yang tumpul (anak panah kebencian) ditembakkan pada Dafne. Akibatnya Apollo menjadi sangat mencintai Dafne sedangkan Dafne menjadi sangat membenci Apollo.

Dan dimulailah kejar-mengejar antara Apollo dan Dafne. Dafne lari sampai ke ujung dunia dan Apollo pun mengejar Dafne sampai ke ujung dunia. Sampai akhirnya Dafne menyerah karena kehabisan tenaga dan meminta pada ayahnya Sang Dewa sungai Peneus untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi pohon. Peneus pun mengabulkan permintaan anaknya dan diubahnyalah Dafne menjadi pohon salam.

Pada saat mengetahui kejadian itu Apollo merasa sangat sedih karena tak bisa memperistri Dafne. Karena itu Apollo menyatakan bahwa mulai saat itu pohon salam keramat baginya. Daun salam juga digunakan sebagai mahkota oleh Apollo dan sebagai penghargaan dalam Pesta Olahraga Pithia, yang diselenggarakan untuk memuja Apollo."

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_There is only a __**thin**__ line between __love__ and __hate__."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Apollo and Dafne**

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya.

"Begitu, Sasuke. Karena awal kesombongannya, Apollo mendapat kutukan seperti itu dari Sang Dewa Cinta. Cintanya pada Dafne tak pernah terbalaskan." Suara Sakura menandaskan penyelesaian mitologi yang barusan saja gadis itu ceritakan.

Apollo, entah mengapa pikiran Sasuke terasa kalut. Ia memang tak terlalu mengerti istilah-istilah latin yang muncul dalam mitologi itu, namun ia menangkap dengan jelas apa isi cerita di dalamnya.

Apollo yang sombong.

Apollo yang menyangsikan Eros.

Apollo yang dikutuk Eros.

Apollo yang mencintai Dafne.

Ia tak ingin mengakui—ingin terus-terusan berdusta, namun ini begitu serupa. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa dulu ia selalu menolak Sakura saat gadis itu ingin menceritakan kisah itu padanya. Ia terlalu angkuh pada cinta. Begitu yang dulu gadis itu selalu katakan sampai akhirnya kata-kata ancaman bahwa Eros akan mengutuknya hanya ditangkapnya sebagai ucapan tak berarti.

Betapa ia seperti dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Apollo di sana. Dahinya mengerut dalam, saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah verbal yang terlintas dalam kepalanya menggantikan subjek serta objek yang ia pikirkan barusan.

Sasuke yang sombong.

Sasuke yang menyangsikan cinta.

Sasuke yang dikutuk Eros.

Sasuke yang mencintai—

Oh, Astaga. Apa? Apa yang tengah terlintas dalam otaknya barusan? Pasti ia sudah gila karena pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini, ditambah kedatangan Sakura yang membuat bebannya bertambah.

Iya, kah? Bohong.

Memangnya kerjaan apa yang menyita waktunya akhir-akhir ini? Tak ada. Justru ini adalah waktu-waktu di mana dirinya sedang terbebas dari pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan kedatangan Sakura menjadi beban untuknya? Tak ada. Justru pemuda itu dengan senang hati dan tanpa pikir panjang telah lebih dulu menyetujui Sakura tinggal di sini untuk sementara saat orang tua gadis itu meneleponnya jauh-jauh hari kemarin.

Lagi-lagi ia berdusta.

Kedua telapak tangannya tiba-tiba saja mengepal erat. Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu rumit? Mengapa cerita itu seolah menjadi sebuah ejekan untuk dirinya sendiri? Dan mengapa … kehadiran gadis di sebelahnya ini membuat sebuah perasaan _absurd_ dalam dirinya begitu meluap-luap. Apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan sehingga segala yang ada pada dirinya membuat Sasuke begitu tak menentu.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menangkap nada khawatir dari suara gadis yang kini tengah memenuhi otaknya itu. Ia tersadar kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat di atas kedua pahanya, dan Sakura melihat itu. Pelan, Sasuke menatap gadis itu dan menangkap tatapan kecemasan dari kedua _emerald_-nya yang indah itu.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan barusan?

Pemuda itu mendesah cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." ia buru-buru menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua netra Sakura. Hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya semakin meluap-luap.

"Tapi, kau—"

"—aku tak apa-apa, Sakura. Cepatlah masuk kamar dan pergi tidur!"

Bentakkan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak, cepat-cepat Sasuke menggeleng frustasi melihat kedua _emerald_ itu berbinar takut.

"Maaf—aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Tidurlah, Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing." ujar Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sakura salah paham. Tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri diluar jangkauannya.

"Sasuke, kalau kau sakit, biar aku yang tidur di sofa." ujar Sakura seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu masih merasa tak nyaman karena begitu merepotkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pasti sangat membencinya saat ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tidurlah di kamarku." balas Sasuke cepat. Kali ini suaranya sudah terdengar lebih tenang.

"Tapi—

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa panas membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Tidurlah."

Sakura terlena. Obsidian yang tengah dipandangnya kini seperti memberi sorotan lain padanya. Rasanya … ia tak pernah melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lembut sekaligus lemah seperti ini di depannya. Maka, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu segera bangkit dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menatap punggung mungil yang kini terlihat begitu menarik itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Eros benar-benar telah mengutuknya. Lantas, apakah perasaan meluap-luap yang ia rasakan setelah kembali bertemu dengan Sakura ini adalah—

—cinta?

…

Paginya, Sasuke bangun tidur cukup pagi. Ia ingat, hari ini ada jadwal mengajar _private _pada salah satu muridnya—kalau orang itu bisa dibilang murid. Sebenarnya, dulu tugas ini adalah tugas Suigetsu, teman satu divisinya yang juga masih teman dekatnya. Namun, entah mengapa sang murid ini menolak dan dengan sangat memaksa meminta Sasuke menggantikan Suigetsu untuk mengajarnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bertukar tugas. Ia dan Suigetsu adalah lulusan terbaik di divisi gitar, bersama dengan satu orang lagi yang bernama Juugo. Maka dari itu, mereka bertigalah yang sering mendapatkan _job_ untuk mengajar _private_ ataupun jika ada pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang membutuhkan musikal dari alat petik itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa tempatnya terlelap malam tadi kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Namun langkahnya terinterupsi saat melihat Sakura tengah sibuk mengatur meja makan. Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa tumpuk roti yang sepertinya telah di panggang sedang dioleskan selai oleh gadis itu. Penampilan Sakura begitu rapi, terlalu rapi untuk jam setengah tujuh pagi dan untuk seorang gadis yang hanya akan menetap di rumah.

Belum sempat Sasuke menegur, gadis itu telah lebih dulu mendapati tatapannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Mandilah, setelah itu baru kau makan." ujar Sakura sumringah. Walaupun gadis itu berkata dengan pandangan tertuju pada roti yang tengah ia oleskan selai—bukan padanya, namun Sasuke melihat wajah gadis itu yang lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Alih-alih menuju kamar mandi, pemuda itu justru berjalan memasuki dapur dan duduk pada kursi makan di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil setumpuk roti yang telah Sakura olesi dengan selai. Masih hangat.

"Sasuke! Tidak baik sarapan sebelum mandi." ucap Sakura kesal seraya berusaha merebut roti itu dari Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu justru sengaja menggigitnya dengan lahap membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke justru mengganti topik. Pemuda itu tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

Sakura menyelesaikan olesan selai pada roti terakhirnya, setelah itu ia tumpuk pada sebuah piring yang sudah terisi roti-roti sebelumnya. "Gaara mengajakku pergi, kami—"

**—UHUK!**

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura dengan panik segera bangkit dan mengambil segelas air saat melihat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersedak rotinya. Cepat-cepat ia berikan gelas yang telah terisi air putih itu pada Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku bilang apa, tak baik sarapan sebelum mandi, kan." ujar gadis itu seraya memerhatikan Sasuke yang menandas habis isi gelas itu. Wajah tampannya memerah.

"Maaf—uhuk—sepertinya aku makan terlalu lahap."

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar nama pemuda berambut merah itu sepagi ini. Dan ternyata dialah alasan yang membuat Sakura-nya telah tampil cantik pagi-pagi begini. Itu membuat _mood_-nya tak bagus dan fungsi tenggorokannya yang sedang menelan roti menjadi terpeleset.

Kheh, tunggu. Apa ia bilang? Sakura-_**nya**_?

Ia menggeleng-geleng sekilas seraya bangkit dari kursi makan. Gila. Ia pasti sudah gila. Berada dekat dengan gadis merah muda itu benar-benar membuat otak jeniusnya menjadi sulit memikirkan logika.

"Aku juga ada jadwal mengajar hari ini. Jangan lupa membawa kunci cadangan." ujar Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

…

Sedan merah Gaara sampai tepat pukul setengah delapan pagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen dan menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai empat.

Setibanya di lantai empat, ia segera melangkah menuju kamar apartemen Sasuke—yang kini juga menjadi tempat tinggal Sakura. Ia berdehem sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tombol bel kamar bernomor 344 itu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara tapak langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat ke arah pintu.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, senyum yang melekat pada wajah Gaara tiba-tiba saja luntur dan tergantikan dengan tatapan datar.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya hanya menatap dengan wajah dingin dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan binar ketidaksukaan. Tampilan Sasuke terlihat belum rapi, sepertinya baru selesai mandi, dilihat dari rambut mencuatnya yang masih basah. Kemeja berwarna biru yang melekat pada tubuhnya juga belum terkancing sempurna, menampilkan kaus polos tipis berwarna putih di dalamnya.

Cih, Gaara bukanlah gadis yang akan terpesona dengan penampilan itu. Daripada itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan bayangan merah muda di belakang Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sakura?" ujar Gaara pelan, pandangan matanya tertuju melewati bahu Sasuke. Dan tanpa perintah apapun, pemuda bermata obsidian di depannya itu juga menoleh untuk melihat subjek yang di sebut oleh Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara." Gadis berambut merah muda it uterus melangkah sampai akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Gaara—tepat di samping Sasuke. Senyumnya merekah, membuat Gaara dengan senang hati kembali menampilkan senyum kecilnya yang sempat menghilang tadi.

"Berangkat?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, lalu menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Sasuke, aku pergi dulu."

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali melengos masuk dan menggumam di tengah langkahnya.

"Hn."

Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu segera keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya. Menyadari Gaara tengah menunggunya, ia pun tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. "Ayo."

…

Gaara membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang Sakura kenali sebagai tempat kuliah pemuda itu. Konoha _Music and Art Academy_. Gadis itu terus berjalan membuntuti Gaara semenjak mereka turun dari mobil tadi, bukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya bereaksi. Mengingat ini juga merupakan tempat kuliah Sasuke dulu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak asing. Entah mengapa.

"Sakura, aku ada perlu sebentar dengan di sini. Tak apa, kan, mampir?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan raut tidak keberatan.

Pemuda itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berukuran besar—terlihat seperti ruang untuk pertunjukkan, setelah tadi mereka berdua melewati banyak lorong dan koridor. Sedikit banyak Sakura mengagumi bentuk bangunan kampus itu. Aura seni begitu terasa di sini, dengan mengusung bentuk bangunan model klasik yang di sisi-sisi dindingnya terdapat banyak ukiran-ukiran yang tak dimengerti Sakura bentuk apa itu. Setiap bangunan masih merupakan bangunan tinggi dengan banyak jendela dan memiliki atap yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Dindingnya pun berwarna gading.

Sakura berhenti sesaat, kedua _emerald_-nya memindai pemandangan di luar sana. Di seberang bangunan yang tengah ia tapaki, terdapat bangunan yang bentuknya hampir mirip dengan bangunan ini. Terdapat ukiran besar disekat pagar pembatasnya bertuliskan '_Art Division_' yang Sakura yakini merupakan gedung untuk para mahasiswa kesenian. Sebelumnya juga tadi ia melihat tulisan '_Music Division_' di pagar pembatas bangunan yang ia injak ini. Dan sebuah taman terletak di antara kedua bangunan ini. Jika dari gedung Divisi Musik ingin pergi ke Divisi Seni, maka kita harus menyeberangi taman indah itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, ayo."

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan kekagumannya saat mendengar suara Gaara memanggilnya. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian kembali mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Benar saja, itu adalah ruangan besar dengan panggung mewah yang masih tertutup tirai hitam berada di pusat ruangan atau paling depan. Berhadapan dengan—entah ratusan atau ribuan, kursi penonton dari bahan beludru berwarna merah. Kursi itu begitu banyak, sehingga membuat gadis itu sangsi atas jumlah yang sebenarnya. Berhubung gedung ini begitu besar, pasti kapasitasnya juga banyak.

"Halo, Gaara."

Seorang pria berambut berambut perak menghampiri mereka berdua. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat penampilan pria itu, dengan rambut yang seolah melawan gravitasi, kedua netra berlainan warna yang menyipit karena tersenyum, dan sebuah masker yang menutupi hingga hidungnya membuatnya menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya pria ini.

"Kakashi, kau membawa partitur nada yang kuminta, kan?" ujar Gaara pelan, pria berambut perak itu mengangguk singkat kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Hei, kau tak pernah bilang mempunyai pacar secantik ini." Mata berbeda warnanya itu lagi-lagi tersipit ramah. "Halo, gadis manis, siapa namamu?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum gugup menanggapi sikap terlalu ramah pria itu. "Ha-halo, aku Sakura."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Jangan menggodanya." Gaara menarik lengan Sakura pelan bermaksud menjauhkannya dari pria bernama Kakashi itu. "Mana partiturku?"

"_Yare-yare_. Kau seharusnya lebih sopan dengan kakak kelasmu ini." ujar Kakashi cuek, kemudian pria yang terlihat sudah dewasa itu melangkah menuju panggung. Ia naik perlahan ke atas undakan-undakan tangga di samping panggung mewah itu, dan setelah sampai menapaki panggung ia sedikit menyingkap tirai hitam di sana agar dapat masuk.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Sakura."

Gaara menyusul melangkah ke arah panggung itu. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu juga ikut naik ke atas panggung dan menghampiri Kakashi. Sakura melihat mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang di depan piano yang ada di panggung. Lalu Kakashi menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Gaara setelah akhirnya mereka kembali turun dari panggung.

Sakura terpukau.

Panggung itu begitu megah. Meskipun ia hanya dapat melihat sedikit ruang di balik tirai hitam yang disingkap, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah aura kesenian yang sangat besar melingkupi panggung itu. Sekilas tadi ia melihat beberapa alat musik di atas sana. Di atasnya juga terlihat beberapa lampu untuk _lighting_ yang menurut Sakura, jika lampu itu dinyalakan akan membuat pencahayaan luar biasa.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa Gaara dan Kakashi telah berada di sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi berujar jahil.

"Gaara, apa kau tak ingin menampilkan sesuatu untuk kekasihmu? Sepertinya ia menyukai panggung itu."

Tersentak, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati kedua pria itu tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak, Ka—"

"Err, sepertinya Kakashi-_senpai_ benar, Gaara." ujar Sakura tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu menatap bergantian Gaara dan Kakashi.

"Maksudmu?" tuntut Gaara tak mengerti.

Sakura juga tak tahu, hal apa yang membuatnya menyatakan ini pada Gaara. Juga kalimat Kakashi yang sedari tadi menyatakan bahwa ia adalah 'kekasih' dari Gaara, dan dengan bodohnya ia tak membantah.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano."

_Jade_ Gaara sedikit melebar. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan memintanya memainkan piano. Oh, bukan apa-apa. Ia memang sudah tak asing dengan piano. Bahkan, Gaara termasuk salah satu yang paling berbakat dalam divisi itu. Tapi ini, saat ini yang memintanya bermain piano adalah Sakura.

Yang kalau boleh jujur, sudah sejak lama ia jadikan sumber penghayatan permainan pianonya. Ia selalu membayangkan gadis itu. Dalam setiap tuts-tuts yang ia tekan tersirat nama gadis itu.

Sakura, inspirasinya.

"Gaara?" suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura gugup. Astaga, mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah ini yang sudah lama kau harapkan, Gaara? Memainkan piano di depan gadis itu. Memainkan piano untuk gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah."

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan tak menentu, Gaara kembali melangkah dan berjalan menaiki panggung. _Emerald_ Sakura terus memerhatikannya sampai pemuda itu membuka tirai panggung lebih lebar dan menduduki kursi piano.

"Nona, lebih baik kita duduk di sana." Kakashi menuntunnya untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi penonton. Dihempaskan tubuhnya pelan, dan Sakura kembali fokus pada Gaara di atas panggung megah itu.

Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar.

Horn Concerto No.4 in E-Flat Major.

Entah mengapa Gaara terlihat begitu berkilau di atas sana. Rambut merahnya seperti menyala di antara ruang panggung yang hanya memiliki penerangan terbatas. Kedua matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan _jade_ indah yang selalu berpendar tanpa emosi berlebih. Jari-jemarinya begitu lihai menekan tuts-tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan nada indah yang mengisi kekosongan ruangan besar itu.

Sakura terus saja menatap Gaara tanpa berkata-kata. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak dapat memalingkan pandangan dari pemuda itu. Dan satu-satunya yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan hangat yang sedikit demi sedikit menyusup ke dalam rongga dadanya. Dan saat ia sadar, ia telah terpesona.

Pada permainan pianonya sekaligus pada pemuda itu.

…

"Maaf, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke danau Konoha. Tetapi kita malah terjebak di taman ini."

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan maaf Gaara. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk bersisian di bawah pohon apel yang begitu rindang, memandang danau buatan taman Konoha _Music and Art Academy_.

"Tak apa, Gaara. Tempat ini juga tak kalah indah dengan danau Konoha. Kau beruntung sekali menghabiskan waktu kuliahmu di tempat seperti ini. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat kuliah." Gadis merah muda itu berujar panjang seraya tertawa ringan.

Pemuda di sebelahnya pun tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Ah, benar. Entah mengapa saat ini taman Konoha _Music and Art Academy_ terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Gaara terkekeh dalam hati, tentu saja karena kehadiran gadis cantik di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku suka permainan pianomu." seru Sakura lagi tanpa menatap pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara menoleh, menatap baik-baik siluet wajah Sakura yang kini tengah fokus menatap danau buatan di depannya. Semilir angin yang mendesau melewati mereka membuat helai-helai rambut merah muda itu menari-nari. Wajah Sakura begitu damai, seperti bidadari polos yang penuh dengan aura kesucian, begitu cantik dan alami. Pemuda itu harus menahan erat-erat perasaannya agar tangan bebasnya tak bergerak untuk membelai sisi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin dengar lagi, ya."

Pemuda itu tersentak saat Sakura memalingkan wajah untuk menatapnya, tak mau tertangkap basah karena ketahuan memerhatikan gadis itu, Gaara justru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia pun menjawab setelah sebelumnya berdehem pelan untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya. "I-iya."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendapati ekspresi Gaara. Ia bukannya tak tahu sedari tadi pria itu tengah memerhatikannya, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Gadis itu juga melihat semburat merah muda tipis yang kini menjalari pipi tirus Gaara.

Ia tahu, dari sikapnya beberapa hari ini, pemuda itu tengah tertarik padanya.

Pandangannya kembali pada danau buatan yang begitu indah di depan sana. Sakura tahu, Gaara adalah pria yang baik. Sifatnya, kepribadiannya, maupun perilakunya terhadap Sakura begitu melenakan. Ketenangannya membuat siapapun luluh pada pesona pemuda itu. Siapa yang dapat menolaknya? Sakura pikir, tak ada.

Kalau ditanya, Sakura pun sangat ingin tertarik pada Gaara. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali karena pemuda itu selalu memerlakukannya dengan baik. Pasti ia tak akan pernah merasa perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan karena ketidakpedulian orang yang disukainya, ataupun merasa menjadi beban.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terlihat memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya. Gaara … ia begitu tampan, baik, peduli, dan sangat menenangkan.

Seandainya saja hatinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Suara deringan handphone milik Gaara yang tiba-tiba sukses memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua. Pemuda itu dengan sigap mengangkatnya, dan membuat Sakura mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang terujar dari mulut Gaara.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa saat ini. Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan besok? Tidak, Kakashi, aku tid—ah, baik, baik! Baiklah."

Sakura melihat pemuda berambut itu menutup teleponnya dengan gusar. Dengan cepat kedua _jade_ itu menangkap pandangannya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Ada rapat pementasan yang harus kuhadiri sekarang. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama." ujar Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan. Terlihat sekali Gaara keberatan dengan rapat yang mengganggunya ini.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tak apa. Jam berapa rapatnya dimulai?"

"Sudah dimulai, tapi aku kan mengantarkanmu pulang dulu."

"Hei! Kau mau menjadi si anggota rapat yang datang telat? Tidak, tidak, kau harus ke rapat itu sekarang!" bantah Sakura cepat-cepat sembari mendorong-dorong pelan bahu Gaara.

"Sakura."

"Gaara, aku bisa pulang sendiri—"

"—tidak! Tidak, tidak. Kau akan kuantar pulang dulu." potong Gaara cepat seraya menarik lengan kecil Sakura ke arah parkiran.

Gadis itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Pemuda ini, benar-benar…

"Sakura?"

Langkah Gaara dan Sakura berhenti sejenak. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar memanggil nama Sakura. Keduanya sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut merah di sana.

"Ah, Sasuke?" Sakura perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara di lengannya. Ia menatap jade Gaara lembut. "Nah, Gaara, pergilah ke tempat rapatmu. Biar aku pulang bersama Sasuke."

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian kembali meraih tangan Sakura. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengantarmu, Sakura."

"Gaara," lagi-lagi Sakura menepis tangan Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu sebelum kembali berbicara. "Pergilah, jika kau tak ingin aku merasa selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tapi—"

"—biarkan Sakura pulang berasamaku."

Dan setelah ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, dengan berat hati akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk berat.

"Hati-hati, Sakura. Aku minta maaf."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tulus. Ia melihat punggung Gaara yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terjangkau lagi.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu menoleh pelan, tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke juga gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku menggunakan alasan untuk pulang bersamamu." ucap Sakura menyesal. "Sudah, ya. Aku duluan."

Gadis itu pun akhirnya melangkah menjauhi Sasuke, namun sebelum itu, lagi-lagi lengannya di tahan seseorang. Sasuke.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Kau akan pulang denganku setelah aku mengajar Karin."

Sakura melirik pelan ke arah gadis berambut merah di sebelah Sasuke itu. Kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya tak berhasil menyamarkan tatapan ketidaksukaan pada netra rubinya saat menatap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Sasuke. Lagipula aku sedang ingin berkeliling Konoha. Biarkan aku pulang naik bus, ya?"

Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam. Kenapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala?

Satu dengusan pelan, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Sakura pun hanya dapat tersenyum miris saat melihat punggung Sasuke dan gadis itu yang berbalik meninggalkannya. Itukah gadis Sasuke?

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, demi mengenyahkan seluruh pikirannya itu. Tidak, tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Yang terpenting, ia hanya harus menghindar dari Sasuke. Berlari dan terus berlari.

Angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat Sakura segera tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Ia pun melangkah perlahan menuju danau buatan yang berada di taman kampus ini kembali.

Matanya sesekali terpaku pada untaian langit-langit di atas sana yang terlihat menghitam. Dahinya mengerut samar.

Ah, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

LastMelodya here! Cieee _chapter_ ini panjang ya:3 sebenarnya tadinya bingung mau memotong adegan di mana-_- tapi akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memotong di bagian atas itu lhooo huehe.

Ih, Gaara main piano! dan Kakashi berasa muda ya di sini-,- Nah, tahu kan siapa 'si gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata' itu? Dialah murid Sasuke! (kalau masih pantas disebut murid yaaa huehe)

Daaaan, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-_review_ dari _chap_ pertama hingga _chapter_ ini:') juga yg sudah klik _fav_ dan _alert_-nya, _review_ kalian menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, teman-temaaan;

**Aozora Strawchan****, ****dyu****, ****Chikia** (Wah, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan RnR ditengah2 tugas sekolahmu:') terimakasih sudah suka:''D)**, ****Luci Kuroshiro****, Pinky Kyukyu **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Hihi selama aku sempat, akan aku usahakan utk update kok:'D bagaimana chap ini? Sudah banyak gaasaku-nya?;p)**, Fivani-chan **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR. Nanti aku bikin sasu lebih cemburu deh xD gimana chap ini?;p)**, Kiki Takajo **(Wah, terimakasih kamu masih mau menyempatkan utk RnR fic ini. Lain kali hati2 ya supaya kecuriannya gak berulang:'D)**, sasusaku kira **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita lihat nanti yaaa xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR kak wulaaan xD. Aduh, kebalik kak, harusnya aku nih yg minta ajarin sama kakak^^ huehe. Utk ending lihat nanti yaa:D)**, ****KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Hihi lihat saja nanti bagaimana beban sasu yaa xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, Mayu, bintang, Resa **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Wah terimakasih sudah suka:') hihi nanti kita siksa sasu sama2 ya;3 #loh)**, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****Autumn Winter Blossom** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Chap ini aku panjangin loh;3 Oke, utk ending kita liat nanti ya;) terimakasih idenya:D)**, eL-yuMii, The Amor Goddess, ****Mizuira Kumiko** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita lihat nanti yaa. terimakasih idenya:D)**, ****uchiharuno susi****, ****milkyways99****, resa ichi-chan****, ****Always Sasusaku19** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Bagaimana chap ini? Sudah panjang kah?xD)**, ****Akasuna no Kujyou****, sasusaku lovers**, **esjerukdingin**, **Iqma96** (Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR. Untuk ending, kita lihat nanti deh xD terimakasih idenya:D), **el-yuMiichann, Maya**, **justkid**, **Fumiko Ren**, **Haekal Uchiha**, **Sakuhime-chan **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita liat nanti yaa xD terimakasih idenya:D), **E.S Hatake **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR. Aku jg kepingin bikin Sasu disini tersiksa:3 utk ending, kita lihat nanti deh xD terimakasih idenya:D), **Ay**, **poetri-chan **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa, nah apakah menurutmu sasu sudah sadar dgn perasaannya di chap ini?:D), **hanazono yuri **(Terimakasih sudah RnR yaa xD), **Azuka-nyan **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Bagaimana chap ini? Sudah aku panjangin loh xD utk ending, kita lihat nanti yaa. terimakasih idenya:D), **Ramen panas **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita liat nanti ya xD terimakasih idenya:D), **Baby Kim**, **kamekichii**, **Audyray **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Terimakasih sudah suka:'D utk ending kita liat nanti ya xD), **Kumada Chiyu **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending lihat nanti yaaa. terimakasih idenya:D)**, khoirunnisa740 **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Iya T.T gak aku cek lg jdnya ada typo. Bagaimana chap ini?;p)**, zeroxi zero **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Utk ending kita lihat nanti yaa, terimakasih idenya:D)**, sriafifahdevi, Julia, Akiko Rin **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Sasu blm sepenuhnya sadar loh xD dia baru 'akan' sadar haha;p)**, uchiharuno susi, Luca Marvell **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita liat nanti ya xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, Dypa-chan **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Utk ending, kita lihat nanti ya xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Akira Fly No Login, dinamariani88, aitara fuyuharu, Sasusaku's fans **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita lihat nanti ya;) terimakasih idenya:D)**, haruno yuwi **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR. Hm, aku jg kepingin bikin Sakura jatuh cinta sama Gaara kok:) tapi utk ending, kita lihat nanti deh xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, Nyanmaru desu **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Aku jg pernah dengar mitologi itu, tp lupa tentang siapa ya?:/ huehe karakter Gaara memang ingin kubuat dicintai reader #plak:D)**, Itsuka No Haru **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Utk update, kalau aku sempat pasti selalu aku sempatkan. Karena kupikir mumpung aku ada waktu. Kalau kelamaan, malah takutnya aku kehilangan feel-nya xD utk review, itu hanya bonus dan penyemangatku. Dan justru dari review itulah aku jd ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan fic-nya:'D)**, Chichoru Octobaa **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, ending kita lihat nanti ya xD terimakasih idenya:D)**, Tamii-hayashida **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Oke, utk ending kita lihat nanti;) terimakasih idenya:D)**, Guest **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Bagaimana chap ini? Aku panjangin lagi loh xD)**, Megumizack **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Terimakasih juga sudah suka xD nih sudah aku lanjut yaa), **Dedew **(Hai, terimakasih sudah RnR yaa. Utk ending kita liat nanti xD terimakasih idenya:D)

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! x'D maaf kalau bacanya pusing:/ Anggap saja ini pembalasan karena chap kemarin aku tidak membalas review kalian;3

Lastly, masih bersedia untuk me-_review chap_ ini lagi?^^

**LastMelodya**


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Kiss

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat, setelah kemudian kembali menutupnya dengan cepat-cepat pula. Bajunya setengah kuyup, akibat tadi di kampusnya ia harus berlari tanpa payung menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

Hari sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam, dan hujan belum juga berhenti sejak sore tadi. Harusnya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat, namun karena Karin—si gadis berambut merah yang merupakan murid Sasuke itu memintanya mengantar pulang, ia menjadi telat sampai rumah seperti ini.

Kedua netra Sasuke berpendar ke sekeliling apartemennya, mencari-cari keberadaan gadis merah muda itu. Ia tak menemukan Sakura di ruang tengah dan dapur. Maka, dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mengetuk pelan kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin Sakura tertidur di dalam. Dan Sasuke sudah sangat ingin mengganti baju basahnya ini.

Namun, ketukan Sasuke tak bersambut. Ia kembali mengetuknya lagi, lagi, hingga berkali-kali tak ada jawaban. Kesal, pemuda itu pun mencoba meraih kenop pintu dan langsung membukanya. Tak terkunci.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat wajah Sasuke menunjukkan kepanikannya saat ini. Kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni itulah yang akhirnya menjelaskan Sasuke atas segalanya.

Sakura tidak ada di apartemen.

Rahangnya mengeras, apa-apaan gadis itu? Bukankah tadi ia bilang ingin pulang sendiri? Mengapa belum sampai juga hingga sekarang?

Pikiran-pikiran liar mulai menyambangi otak Sasuke. Satu-satunya alasan yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sakura belum pulang hingga saat ini adalah;

Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_I wish we had one more kiss."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Silent Kiss**

Gaara melangkah keluar ruangan rapat dengan wajah kuyu. Diabaikannya Kakashi yang masih berbicara segala macam tentang pementasan itu di sampingnya. Sial, sudah pulang selarut ini, hujan deras pula. Benar-benar sempurna penderitaannya hari ini.

"…kau bisa menggunakan yang—hei, Gaara. Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" suara Kakashi terdengar sayup di antara suara hujan yang bergemericik bising. Gaara hanya menghela napas lelah dan bosan.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan besok saja, Kakashi? Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan rapat pelik tadi." jawabnya tanpa minat.

Kakashi hanya memicingkan mata berbeda warnanya, "hei, apa kau masih kesal denganku karena aku mengganggu kencanmu dengan Haruno Sakura itu?"

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan, tak menjawab secara spesifik pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Kakashi itu. Yah, sedikit banyak ucapannya memang benar, sih. Kalau saja tidak ada rapat ini, pasti ia dan Sakura sudah pergi ke danau Konoha dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan duduk kaku di tengah-tengah para penanggung jawab acara pentas.

Saat pikirannya masih terpaku pada Sakura, seolah halusinasi ia melihat sekelebat bayangan merah muda yang tengah berdiri di sebuah tenda kecil di dekat danau kampus. Gaara masih tak yakin dengan pandangannya, saat merasa bayangan merah muda itu memang mirip seperti seorang gadis yang tengah berteduh.

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya bekerja cepat, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia segera berlari menembus hujan dan menghampiri tenda kecil yang Gaara yakin tak akan mampu menghindari siapapun yang berteduh dari hujan dengan baik. Pemuda itu terus berlari, membiarkan seluruh pakaiannya basah perlahan. Bahkan sama sekali mengabaikan seruan Kakashi yang sudah meneriakinya sedari tadi.

Dan saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan tenda itulah, _jade_-nya dengan sukses melebar menyadari siapa sosok merah muda yang tengah berdiri limbung di sana.

Sakura.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gaara dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Bibirnya begitu pucat, dengan wajah sayu yang membuat hati Gaara seperti diremas sesuatu tak terlihat.

"Sakura!"

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu segera meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dirasanya tubuh gadis itu yang sudah sepenuhnya menggigil. Ia memegang pundak Sakura, melepaskan dekapannya untuk melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujarnya dengan nada tak sabar. Hatinya mengerut melihat rupa Sakura yang begitu kedinginan.

"A-aku, ma-maaf, Gaa-ra." suara bergetar Sakura tak bisa Gaara tangkap dengan baik. Akhirnya ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, kemudian menyampirkannya ke pundak kecil Sakura yang terlihat begitu ringkih. Meskipun tahu itu tak akan membuat Sakura merasa lebih hangat—karena jaket itu sendiri sudah sukses basah kuyup. Namun setidaknya itu membuat diri Sakura terlindung dari air hujan langsung. Tubuh gadis itu memang tak sekuyup dirinya, namun Gaara tahu, berteduh di tenda sekecil ini tentu saja bisa membuat siapapun menggigil hebat. Apalagi, jika sudah berada di sini terlalu lama.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya mengepal. Bodoh, ternyata memang seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Sakura tadi. Seharusnya ia tak menyerahkannya pada Sasuke begitu saja, karena hasilnya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu malah tak tahu entah di mana sekarang.

Sial.

Menyadari hujan yang turun seperti tak akan berhenti, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk nekad menerobos hujan saja. Setidaknya membawa Sakura pulang dalam keadaan basah pun akan lebih baik dibanding tetap menunggu di sini tanpa batas waktu yang tak menentu. Itu justru akan membuat Sakura semakin menggigil.

Pemuda itu pun membelakangi Sakura dan merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu meraih kedua tangan Sakura untuk kemudian ia letakkan di punggungnya. "Naiklah, Sakura. Kita harus cepat pulang, sebelum kau lebih kedinginan."

Sakura sudah tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah begitu menggigil, maka ia pun dengan patuh merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Gaara. Tangannya yang semula berada di pundak pemuda itu, kini beralih melingkari leher jenjang Gaara.

Gaara tak ingin membuang waktu, setelah dirasanya Sakura nyaman di belakangnya. Ia segera menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada lekukan lutut belakang Sakura dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian berlari menembus hujan dengan menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Sakura merasakan guyuran air hujan yang kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan bahu Gaara, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Seketika ia ingin menangis, apa yang terjadi jika Gaara tidak menemukannya? Apakah ia akan mati kedinginan di sana? Ia tahu, seharusnya setelah ia menolak tawaran Sasuke tadi, ia segera pulang ke apartemen pemuda itu. Bukannya kembali ke danau buatan sampai tak sadar hujan perlahan-lahan turun.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Gaara. Mencari kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda yang telah sangat baik pada dirinya itu. Mendalami ketulusan yang sudah beberapa kali ini pemuda itu berikan untuknya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura terlelap dalam kehangatan tubuh Gaara.

…

Sasuke tak bisa tenang semenjak tadi. Dengan gusar ia terus-menerus berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya. Menunggu kalau-kalau saja Sakura pulang dan mengetuk pintu apartemennya itu.

Mendengus pelan, ia kembali melirik jam di sudut ruangan. Sudah pukul delapan malam lewat tetapi gadis itu juga belum pulang. Kemana sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa memang bersama pemuda berambut merah itu lagi? Cih.

Namun pemikiran lain segera menyambangi Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura tak bisa pulang karena hujan deras? Biar bagaimanapun gadis itu tak membawa payung atau alat semacamnya yang dapat melindunginya dari hujan.

"Arghhh!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Mengapa tadi ia setuju untuk membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian? Harusnya ia bisa meruntuhkan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu. Bodoh.

Belum sempat emosinya mereda, suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi membuat Sasuke segera melesat menghampiri pintu tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Baru saja pemuda itu membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah pukulan kencang sukses mengenai sebelah pipinya.

"Brengse—"

Satu pukulan kembali melayang dan sukses membuat bibir Sasuke sobek dan mengalirkan darah di sudut bibirnya. "—kau yang brengsek!"

Sasuke mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dengan tubuh terhuyung. Matanya berkunang-kunang sesaat hingga akhirnya menyadari Gaara berdiri di sana dengan Sakura dalam papahannya.

Tanpa memedulikan Sasuke, Gaara masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang kini ditempati Sakura. Ia merebahkan Sakura yang setengah sadar ke ranjangnya. Untunglah, ia sempat membawa Sakura ke rumahnya dan meminta tolong Temari menggantikan baju gadis itu. Jadilah sekarang Sakura mengenakan baju Temari. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura kembali kesini masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan tidak ada wanita yang bisa membantunya mengganti baju.

Setelah sukses merebahkan dan menyelimuti Sakura, pemuda itu mengusap dahinya pelan. Sedari tadi gadis itu tidur dalam perjalanannya kesini. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti kelelahan.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu." ujarnya pelan. Ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh tidur Sakura itu. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan, mengecup lembut kening Sakura. "Beristirahatlah."

Gaara pun menjauh dan bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gaara balas menatapnya tajam. "Sekali lagi kau berbuat hal bodoh pada Sakura, aku tak akan setengah-setengah, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun segera melengos pergi. Bahunya dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Sasuke dengan kasar, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan semua perlakuan memuakan pemuda merah itu.

Kini, kedua obsidiannya beralih pada gadis yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya itu. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya melihat bagaimana perlakuan Gaara pada gadis itu tadi. Cih, mencium kening Sakura segala lagi.

Sasuke mendengus kasar, membuat luka pada sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba saja terasa perih. Ia meringis pelan, oh, yaampun, pemuda merah itu juga sempat memukulnya tadi. Membuat rasa bencinya pada Gaara semakin membengkak.

Perlahan, ia melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri Sakura. Pemuda itu menarik sebuah kursi kecil ke sisi ranjang kemudian mendudukkan diri di sana.

Netranya menatap wajah polos Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Wajah itu terlihat pucat, begitupun dengan bibirnya. Pelan, Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Sakura. Panas. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Otaknya menerka-nerka, namun melihat keadaannya yang begitu ringkih, satu kesimpulan menyambangi otak jeniusnya.

Kehujanan.

Pasti Sakura kehujanan—entah itu di mana, lalu Gaara menemukannya.

Seketika Sasuke merasa pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari Gaara. Ucapan pria itu juga benar—bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal bodoh pada Sakura.

Kalau saja tadi Sakura pulang dengannya, ini tak akan terjadi. Sakura pasti akan terlindung dari hujan. Lagi, mengapa dirinya dengan bodohnya membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendiri? Harusnya ia bisa menepis gengsinya untuk membujuk gadis itu. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi itu menang hanya karena tak ingin terlihat sedikit perhatian pada Sakura.

Bodoh. Ia memang bodoh.

Ia … telah membuat gadis yang disayanginya sakit.

Ya, kali ini Sasuke tak ingin membohongi diri sendiri lagi. Ia menyayangi Sakura. Atau bahkan … mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia memang belum berani menyebut perasaan itu. Atau mungkin masih gengsi? Cih, sial. Mengapa ia tak bisa seperti Gaara, yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya pada Sakura. Mengapa seluruh inderanya terasa kaku dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan Sakura selain berlaku dingin dan cuek? Sedikit saja, ia ingin memberi sedikit perhatian yang dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman tulus seperti dulu.

Apa ini kutukannya? Di saat ia mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura, gadis itu malah seakan terus berlari menjauh darinya. Di saat panah cinta sukses memanah jantungnya, panah kebencian pun juga sukses memanah jantung Sakura.

"Sakura … apa Eros sedang mengutukku?"

Sasuke berbisik pelan. Tangannya yang masih berada di kening Sakura kini mengusapnya lembut. Berharap dengan begitu, ia akan menyalurkan kenyamanan untuk gadis itu.

Jantungnya tanpa dapat dicegah berdetak begitu kencang juga tak beraturan saat menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sejak kapan gadis merepotkan ini berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang begitu cantik? Sejak kapan sahabat cerewetnya ini berubah menjadi gadis yang begitu menarik perhatiannya? Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke ingin terus mengejarnya?

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di kening Sakura kini berpindah menjelajahi wajah gadis itu. Mulai dari hidung kecilnya, pipi ranumnya, rahangnya yang dingin, hingga bibir tipisnya yang pucat.

Hingga saat Sasuke tak lagi dapat menahan perasaannya, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada wajah gadis itu. Ia menghirup aroma manis khas Sakura yang membuatnya semakin kepayang. Kedua matanya terpejam saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sakura. Dan semakin terpejam saat akhirnya bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir dingin gadis itu.

Sasuke mengecupnya sekilas. Lalu kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dengan cepat saat merasakan sensasi meledak-ledak yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa bibir gadis itu terasa begitu manis saat ia menyentuhnya. Seperti candu.

Saat detakkan jantungnya yang menggila sedikit menurun, Sasuke kembali memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Kali ini mulai berani menciumnya sedikit lebih lama, merasakan perasaan meledak-ledak yang menyenangkan itu kembali saat ia melumat bibir manis yang membuatnya teradiksi itu.

Beberapa menit berikutnya ia melepaskan bibir itu, namun kemudian kembali menciumnya lagi dengan intensitas yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Melepasnya, kemudian kembali menciumnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Begitu seterusnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah memuntahkan seluruh perasaannya dengan ciuman dalam hening itu.

_Silent kiss_.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Aloha, LastMelodya here^^ wah, sepertinya banyak yang menunggu-nunggu Sasuke menderita dan Sakura membenci Sasuke, ya? Kasihan sekali sih abang Sasu T.T #plak huehe. Yah, _well_, aku cuma mau bilang kita ikuti alurnya saja, ya. Aku takut kalau cepat-cepat dibuat pada konflik inti yang ada malah alurnya jadi kecepetan. Dan, untuk yang mempermasalahkan tentang ceritanya yang jadi tidak mirip Apollo dan Dafne, _absolutely_, karena di sini aku hanya terinspirasi mitologi itu untuk menjadi tema utama _fic_ ini. Bukan sebagai cerita yang akan kubuat sepenuhnya mirip.

Jadi maaf, kalau aku tidak bisa menjajikan cerita ini akan benar-benar menyerupai Apollo dan Dafne, seperti jalan cerita, penokohan, ataupun _ending_nya. Tapi, tentu saja aku masih akan berpacu pada mitologi itu sebagai **tema** utama, **bukan** cerita utama. Lagipula, _fic_ ini juga sepertinya belum akan cepat-cepat tamat dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, kok:) _let it flow_ saja, yaaa.

Yeah! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-_review chapter_ 6 kemarin. _You're all my spirit I'll ever need, guyssss_;

**Kirana Uchiha88** (terimakasih sudah RnR, bagaimana chap ini? xD, **aa** (terimakasih ya, ini sudah aku update:D), **Iqma96 **(syukurlah kalau feelnya kerasa:') hihi sasu emang perlu diajarin utk peka ya? xD), **Pinky Kyukyu** (wah, kamu menyadari kalimat itu ya?:') kita lihat saja apakah nanti saku jadian sama gaara atau tidak xD), **Luca Marvell** (hihi semoga saja mereka jadian ya #loh :3), **Resa** (waaah akhirnya ada yg sadar dgn kalimat itu:''' sebenarnya itu memang kode utk chap ini. Dan, see? Apa yg terjadi dgn mereka karena hujan;3), **hanazono yuri** (ini sudah kulanjut ya xD), **Nyanmaru desu** (benar:') cewek memang baisanya lebih peduli dgn cowok yg bikin dia nangis:' #seketikagalau), **Dypa-chan** (Halo, Dypa-chan:) terima kasih banyak yaa. Bagaimana chap ini? Sudah tau kan akhirnya saku pulang sama siapa?;3 duh, bang gaara punyaku tau #plak), **Akiko Rin** (sudah kuapdet yaa, kita liat saja apa saku bakal pacaran sama gaara;3), **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke** (let it flow aja yaa;p kalau cepat-cepat malah takutnya gak kerasa huehe), **Guest **(hai:D seperti yg sudah kukatakan di atas tadi, aku berpacu pada mitologi itu sbg tema utama, bukan cerita utama. Jadi ada beberapa hal yg mungkin gak sama. Dan, maaf kalau terkesan pasaran, tapi ini pure ideku kok:) utk konflik, let it flow saja yaa), **E.S Hatake** (ini sudah kuapdet yaaa. Duh, padahal Karin blm ngapa2in tapi udh kepingin di bejek-bejek gitu;3), **Kumada Chiyu** (ini sudah kuapdet yaa xD), **Fivani-chan** (hihi oke, utk ending kita lihat nanti saja yaa. Sasunya paling kusiksa batinnya kok xD), **julia** (ini sudah kuapdet yaa. Terimakasih sudah RnR xD), **milkyways99 **(ini sudah kuapdet yaaa xD), **Ramen panas** (aih, iyanih bang gaara makin kece ya xD terimakasih sudah RnR!), **Sasusaku's fans **(terimakasih sudah RnR. Nih sudah kuapdet yaaa xD), **Sakuhime chan** (kita lihat saja yaaa siapa yg bakal nembak saku duluan nanti xD), **Audyray** (terimakasih yaa, nih sudah kuapdet xD), **Megumizack** (thankyou, Megumi:D already update yaaa), **Azuka-nyan** (terimakasih sudah RnR. Tunggu saja yaaa xD), **Echy AppleBlue** (terimakasih sudah RnR:D), **sriafifahdevi **(terimakash sudah RnR, nih sudah kuapdet yaaa:D)

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, favorite, dan alert dari chap 1 sampai chap ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaaa! X'D

Lastly, masih bersedia untuk me-_review chap_ ini lagi?^^

**LastMelodya**


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

Yang terakhir kali Sakura ingat sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur tak sadarkan diri adalah _jade_ teduh Gaara yang menatapnya, aroma tubuh Gaara yang menenangkannya, juga dekapan Gaara yang menghangatkannya.

Ia ingat, pemuda merah itu yang telah menemukannya di sekitar danau buatan _Konoha Music and Art Acadamy_, lalu menyelamatkannya dari segala kedinginan yang ia rasakan.

Setelah akhirnya, ia dibuat tertidur dengan kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu.

Kini, saat ia membuka matanya kembali, tak sekalipun ia temukan Gaara di sekelilingnya. Padahal, sebelum dirinya jatuh terlelap ia merasakan nyaman yang amat sangat berada di dekat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini memberikan ketulusan yang membuat Sakura hampir terlena. Sungguh, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah akhirnya ia tertidur, tidur yang paling lelap dari beberapa hari ini. Sama sekali tak ingat.

Kecuali, mimpi panjangnya.

Ia bermimpi seseorang menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Saking lembutnya, sehingga yang Sakura rasakan adalah mimpi itu menjadi penyenyak tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebelah tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan tajam. Kepalanya teralihkan ke sebelah kiri, pada kepala berwarna hitam kebiruan yang barusan saja tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Melihat Sasuke tertidur pada kursi kecil di sebelahnya, dan dengan kepala terebah sempurna di sisi tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**T**wo **W**ay **A**rrows

—dua arah anak panah

**©LastMelodya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**I warn you**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuGaa fanfic, __**DLDR!**_

**.**

**.**

"_Cinta tak butuh waktu. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah;—__**keberanian**_._"_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Confession**

"Sasuke?"

Sakura berujar dengan suara serak. Ingin sekali ia membangunkan pemuda itu dengan cara mengelus rambutnya. Lagipula, apa Sasuke semalaman ini menungguinya hingga ia tertidur seperti ini?

"Sasuke."

Suaranya terdengar sekali lagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat membuat pemuda itu terjaga sebelum hatinya bekerja. Sebelum sang hati menguasainya lebih dari ini, ia harus mencipta jarak di antara mereka.

"Sasu…"

Kepala itu bergerak, membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang. Namun, otaknya kembali bekerja dengan baik sehingga ia dapat mengontrol sikap di depan pemuda itu.

"Ngh," Sasuke melenguh pelan. Kedua obsidiannya masih belum benar-benar terbuka, dan sungguh, pemandangan itu membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru terbangun dari tidurnya … hei, itu hal langka, tahu!

"Sakura?" Netra tajam itu akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Sakura dapat menangkap pandangan khawatir yang di berikan oleh Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari wajah pemuda itu.

Kini, tangannya bergerak refleks. Tak lagi ada bantahan dari akal dan otaknya saat jari-jemari mungilnya menyentuh garis rahang hingga sudut bibir Sasuke yang terlihat lebam dan membiru. "Kau—"

"—aku ditampar Karin." tangan besar Sasuke dengan cepat menepis jemarinya.

Karin?

"Muridku yang kemarin."

Oh, gadis itu, ya? Jadi, namanya Karin?

"Aku buatkan sarapan. Mie instan?" Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dan menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Kemudian, memandang punggung itu menjauh.

Seorang Sasuke rela ditampar hingga wajahnya membiru … hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Karin?

Sepertinya, gadis itu memang spesial untuk Sasuke.

…

Sakura baru saja selesai dengan piring-piring di dapur, saat _handphone_-nya terdengar bordering dari arah kamar. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke yang ditempatinya itu.

"Halo?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengerutkan alisnya samar mendengar jawaban sang penelepon di seberang sana. Sesekali bola matanya berputar bosan karena sang penelepon berbicara tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ino-_pig_, pelan-pelan kalau bicara." ujar Sakura akhirnya. Ino, di seberang telepon hanya tertawa renyah sesaat dan kemudian kembali berbicara panjang lebar.

"Uhm, malam ini? Sebenarnya aku sedang kurang enak badan." gumam gadis itu lagi menanggapi.

"Bukan begitu, _Pig_! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku datang. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyusahkan kalian di sana, ya." tambah Sakura bermaksud bercanda. Setelah itu ia hanya mengucapkan salam penutup pada Ino dan segera mematikan ponselnya.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat.

Ia merasakan keadaan tubuhnya sudah membaik, memang. Demamnya pun sudah turun sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin, malam ini ia bisa hadir ke pesta kejutan untuk Shikamaru.

Sahabat _blonde_-nya baru saja mengabarkan bahwa malam ini mereka akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk Shikamaru. Sakura tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka'. Tentu saja sahabat-sahabat _High School_-nya itu. Terkadang, ia mulai curiga dengan gelagat Ino yang selalu bersikap sok jual mahal, namun ternyata begitu perhatian pada Shikamaru. Ah, dasar Ino. Kalu suka kenapa malah bersikap seperti itu, kan?

Tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Ah, Sakura! Jangan pernah pikirkan hal itu lagi. Cukup sudah, kini ia harus benar-benar menganggap Sasuke tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Lagipula, sudah ada Karin, yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Gaara. Pemuda yang telah banyak melakukan hal baik padanya akhir-akhir ini. Gaara bisa membuat perasaannya menghangat, menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang perlahan mengendap di rongga dadanya. Pemuda itu memang tidak banyak bicara, tetapi tindakannya begitu terlihat bahwa ia adalah orang yang perhatian.

_Talk less do more_.

Hal yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

_Emerald_-nya kini berpendar ke atas langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Lagi-lagi memikirkan pemuda irit bicara yang menyebalkan itu. Tadi, Sasuke sempat membuatkannya mie instan untuk sarapan. Sakura hampir saja terkesan, kalau saja tak melihat binaran penyesalan pada obsidian pemuda itu.

Pasti Sasuke memerhatikannya hanya karena ia merasa menyesal membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri dan kehujanan kemarin. Mungkin sikap perhatiannya hanyalah sebuah bentuk permintaan maaf. Karena Sasuke tak bisa mengatakannya dengan langsung, jadi pemuda itu melakukannya dengan segala tindakannya. Termasuk menungguinya tidur di kamar semalaman.

Begitu, kan?

Iya, pasti begitu.

Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang ia memutuskan tak akan mengharap apapun lagi dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanyalah sebatas sahabat dekat. Sakura yakin, jika perasaan cinta terikatnya pada pemuda itu ia lupakan, hubungan keduanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Bahkan bisa lebih baik.

Ya, Sakura harus melupakan perasaan itu. Ia percaya, kebahagiaan tidak hanya terdapat pada satu orang saja. Jika dari dulu ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai sumber kebahagiannya, mulai sekarang ia harus mencari kebahagian itu pada orang yang lainnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Ia harus member tahu Sasuke tentang pesta kejutan untuk Shikamaru malam ini.

…

"Harusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Sakura. Kau belum sembuh total."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari pemuda itu. Seraya meneliti penampilannya, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mendingan, Sasuke. Lagipula aku ingin berkumpul dengan mereka."

Sasuke tengah bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh gadis merah muda itu. Penampilannya terlihat sudah rapi dengan celana jins biru tua dan kemeja cokelat susu yang lengannya ditekuk hingga siku. Obsidiannya mengarah pada rambut merah muda Sakura yang tengah dirapikan oleh sang pemilik.

Perasannya masih begitu tak menentu. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin tinggal dirumah saja sepanjang malam ini, dan tentunya ia juga akan melarang Sakura pergi. Dengan begitu mereka bisa melewatkan malam ini hanya berdua saja. Kalau perlu, demam Sakura kambuh lagi agar ia memiliki alasan untuk merawat gadis cantik itu.

Berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sedang sakit sepertinya memang lebih mudah.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian semalam. Saat akal sehat dan logikanya terkalahkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Saat dengan cerobohnya ia mencium gadis itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia terlelap di sampingnya. Saat akhirnya, ia menyadari apa itu perasaan absurd yang akhir-akhir ini menghampirinya ketika ia berada di dekat gadis itu.

Memikirkan itu, wajahnya terasa memanas. Entah apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika gadis itu tahu perbuatan Sasuke semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol seperti itu? Dan, bagaimana bisa bibir Sakura terasa begitu mencandu.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat wajah Sakura berada tepat di hadapannya. Seketika saja wajahnya bertambah panas.

"Aa—sudah?" ujar Sasuke seraya cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar apartemen di depannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus mengumpat dalam hati; "_Eros pasti tengah menertawakanku_."

…

Kurang sepuluh menit dari waktu tengah malam. Sakura menatap Ino yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sebuah _tart _besar untuk perayaan Shikamaru nanti. Di sebelahnya, telah terdapat berbagai jenis _wine_ yang juga sudah gadis itu siapkan. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Ino memegang kunci apartemen Shikamaru sedangkan pemuda berambut nanas itu sendiri tengah pergi dalam urusan pekerjaannya tiga hari yang lalu. Juga, bagaimana bisa Ino tahu kalau Shikamaru akan pulang tengah malam ini juga?

Terkadang, ada beberapa hal dari kedua sahabatnya itu yang tak Sakura mengerti. Sepertinya, kecurigaannya kalau Ino dan Shikamaru memiliki hubungan khusus memang benar adanya.

Entahlah.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh dan mendapati Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Tenten."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Yang lain telah bersiap-siap berkumpul dengan persembunyiannya masing-masing dan kau masih melamun di sini?" ujar gadis bercepol dua itu berpura-pura terheran pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya sedang melihat Ino. Hei, apa kau tak curiga dengan hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru? Bagaimana dia—"

"—kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya malam ini." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dengan lekas menarik lembut lengan Sakura. "Ayolah, kau harus bersembunyi agar mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua nanti."

Seraya mengangkat bahu, Sakura pun mengikuti Tenten yang mengarah ke ruang tengah apartemen Shikamaru. Lampu sudah diredupkan, membuat ruangan itu terlihat gelap seperti tak ada siapa pun di dalamnya. Tenten menarik Sakura bersembunyi pada sebuah kubikel kecil di ruangan itu, yang biasa digunakan Shikamaru untuk menyimpan berbagai tumpukkan buku-bukunya.

Karena dorongan dari Tenten, Sakura sedikit terjerembab dan punggungnya membentur agak keras sesuatu yang terasa hangat.

Gadis itu tak sempat menoleh, saat sebelah lengan kekar terjulur untuk menahan pinggulnya. Kemudian mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Jangan bergerak, Shikamaru datang."

Sakura menahan napasnya.

Sasuke…

Ia mengumpat Tenten dalam hati, mengapa gadis itu dengan bodohnya mendorong Sakura bersembunyi dalam kubikel kecil yang nyatanya sudah terdapat Sasuke di dalamnya. Tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Sasuke. Dan dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang masih mendekap pinggulnya, ruangan yang memang sudah sempit ini terasa lebih sempit lagi. Sampai-sampai membuatnya sulit bernapas. Di mana teman-teman yang lain bersembunyi? Di mana Gaara?

Dan saat itu juga ia mendengar pintu apartemen di buka perlahan. Suara langkah seseorang menyusul kemudian. Itu pasti Shikamaru. Lampu ruang tengah belum juga dinyalakan, sedangkan langkah Shikamaru terdengar sudah melewatinya. Kini, yang Sakura dengar adalah langkah-langkah kecil yang mengendap-endap mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Ia yakin, teman-temannya yang lain sudah meninggalkan ruang gelap ini dan melangkah menuju dapur—di mana Ino berada, karena memang kejutan akan diberikan di sana.

Namun, Sasuke belum juga melepaskan rengkuhannya. Dalam ruangan sempit yang gelap gulita itu mereka masih berbagi napas. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas tak beraturan Sasuke di tengkuknya. Membuatnya semakin menahan napas kuat-kuat.

Ada perasaan yang hampir melebur dalam diri Sakura, setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha membekukannya. Bertolak belakang dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya mencair.

Tak ada yang tahu, mereka berdua hanya terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman cinta.

Di mana yang satu menganggap bahwa cinta harus pergi, dan yang lainnya terus berharap bahwa cinta itu akan datang menghampiri.

Yang mereka tak tahu, rasa itu sama-sama ada.

Mereka selalu mengandalkan waktu untuk menjawab segala perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Padahal, cinta tak butuh waktu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah keberanian.

"Sakura—"

Suara Sasuke teredam dalam suara riuh yang kini terdengar dari arah dapur. Kejutan itu sudah dijalankan. Namun mereka masih berada di sini, masih dalam ruang gelap. Persis seperti jalan cinta mereka yang gelap dan gulita, kelam hingga tak tahu arah.

"…aku—"

**Ctek.** Lampu menyala.

Rengkuhan Sasuke terlepas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju dapur. Tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi.

Dan kata-kata Sasuke pun terbawa angin begitu saja.

…

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Shikamaru, _pig_?"

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya yang sudah setengah mabuk itu dengan jengah. Kini mereka kumpul di ruang tengah, merayakan pesta kejutan yang entah mengapa kini menjadi pesta mabuk-mabukan. Sakura bahkan dapat melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah sepenuhnya terpengaruh alkohol, tengah merebutkan Hinata—yang bahkan sudah hampir mabuk, membuat wajah polosnya semakin memerah.

Cih, sejak kapan Hinata berani menyentuh alkohol?

Di sudut ruangan lain, ada Tenten yang tengah memaksa Neji meminum _wine _beralkoholnya seraya tertawa-tawa puas. Gadis itu juga pasti sudah mabuk.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu, _hik_, _forehead_! Kau harus tahu, _hik_, aku menunggunya sejak lama, _hik_." Ino bergumam terputus-putus, seraya tangannya merengkuh lengan Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Pria itu sudah mabuk.

_Emerald_ Sakura beralih pada Sasuke di sudut kursi, pemuda itu mengangkat bahu cuek seraya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

Sasuke memang tak terlalu suka dengan alkohol, tapi sejak kapan ia merokok?

Seperti mengerti tatapan Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu. Setelah sebelumnya memberi kode pada Sakura bahwa pemuda itu ingin merokok sebentar. Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak menyukai nikotin. Maka ia pun bermaksud mencari ruang lain untuk merokok. Di bandingkan harus berdiam diri di antara para teman-temannya yang mabuk, dan menahan diri berada di dekat Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap miris teman-temannya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya terpengaruh alkohol.

Mungkin … bergabung dengan mereka adalah pilihan yang baik.

Maka, Sakura mengambil satu botol _wine_ Ino yang masih terisi setengahnya. Ia tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, maka dari itu, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi kali pertama ia mabuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia mendekatkan botol itu, berusaha menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. Namun perasaan mual yang justru ia dapatkan. Sembari bersugesti bahwa rasa liquid itu akan lebih baik dari aromanya, Sakura bersiap meminumnya.

Saat sebuah tangan berhasil menarik botol itu darinya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini. Senang atau kesal, karena ia berhasil terhindar dari alkohol yang hampir menggerogotinya, namun ia juga merasa pelampiasan dari seluruh perasaannya hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kau sedang sepenuhnya sehat pun, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu meminumnya, Sakura."

Namun, lagi-lagi suara itu berhasil membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Gaara…"

…

Gaara membawanya pergi mengelilingi Konoha malam itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam dua pagi. Maka Sakura tak heran saat melihat jalan yang mereka lewati sudah begitu sepi dan lengang.

Kini, mereka berdua telah berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Angin larut malam memang tidak baik untuk orang sakit. Tapi ini lebih baik di bandingkan kau harus ikut mabuk bersama yang lain tadi."

Gaara berujar di tengah konsentrasinya menatap jalan di depannya. Sakura tersenyum pelan menyadari suara Gaara yang terdengar parau, sepertinya pemuda itu terserang flu karena hujan-hujanan kemarin.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Gaara. Bukankah seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri?" balas Sakura seraya terkekeh kecil.

Gaara hanya balas tersenyum. "Aku hanya terserang flu biasa. Tak perlu khawatir."

Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua dapat berbagi penyakit—meskipun itu penyakit yang berbeda, entah mengapa membuat Gaara sedikit senang. Ia merasa ini adalah bukti bahwa ada sebuah momen yang telah mereka lewatkan dan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Yang akhirnya menyebabkan mereka terserang penyakit berbeda.

Maka, harus berapa lama lagi Gaara menunggu?

Apakah keadaan mereka berdua saat ini sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya pada gadis itu? Tetapi, yang Gaara tak mengerti sampai sekarang adalah ia masih tak dapat membaca perasaan Sakura. Ia memang tahu gadis itu terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja saat berada di dekatnya, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang belum lengkap.

Cinta tak butuh waktu, yang ia butuhkan adalah keberanian.

Maka, biarkanlah ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya malam ini. Agar tak ada lagi keraguan di hari-hari selanjutnya. Agar segala perasaan bias itu terlihat jelas saat ini juga. Apapun hasilnya, ia tak peduli. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah kelegaan yang ia dapatkan nanti saat semuanya telah terujar. Saat seluruh perasaanya terungkap dalam satuan pengakuan.

Mobil Gaara berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Sasuke. Ada hening tak terbaca di antara mereka berdua.

"Uhm, Gaara, terima kasih untuk malam ini—lagi." Sakura lebih dulu berujar. Membuat Gaara tersadar dari kemelut pikirannya sendiri. "Sampai jumpa."

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu mobil, Gaara menghentikan gerakannya dan menahan lengan Sakura.

"Izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu." pemuda itu akhirnya bersuara.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Menangkap tatapan _jade_ Gaara yang terasa berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Mendengar detak jantung yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu milik siapa—milik Gaara atau bahkan miliknya.

Tangan Gaara yang masih berada di lengannya kini merambat menuju pundak kecilnya. Membawa Sakura kini berhadapan lurus dengannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan pemuda itu kini terulur pelan, menyentuh wajah Sakura, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, hingga akhirnya berhenti di sepanjang garis rahang gadis itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang kupikir dapat dimengerti tanpa membutuhkan kata-kata." Gaara berkata pelan. Suaranya terdengar di antara hembusan angin larut malam yang hampir berganti pagi. "Namun yang satu ini ternyata membutuhkannya."

Ada sedikit pergolakan kecil dalam perut Sakura. Bersamaan dengan dadanya yang kembali menghangat tanpa ampun.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Lebih dari sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang kita jalani saat ini. Aku … mencintaimu." Kalimat itu akhirnya terucap, dengan jelas dan begitu lancar dari mulut seorang Gaara. "_I think, we need relationship more than just friend_."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan kalimat Gaara yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam rongga dadanya, merasakan jemari tangan pemuda itu yang kini sibuk membelai wajahnya lembut.

Ia tak tahu apakah seluruh perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah gambaran perasaan yang sama seperti Gaara. Ia tak tahu apakah pada akhirnya ia memang memiliki perasaan 'itu' pada pemuda di depannya ini. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia harus menerima atau bagaimana atas pernyataan Gaara barusan.

Yang Sakura tahu, ia hanya ingin keluar dari perasaan tak menentu yang telah menjeratnya bertahun-tahun lalu pada seorang pria yang lain. Dengan itu, ia pun membuka matanya dan menjawab;

"_Let's do it_."

_Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, Gaara._

Maka, saat dengan perlahan sebelah tangan pemuda itu berpindah membelai tengkuknya, Sakura hanya dapat kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia juga tak menolak saat akhirnya Gaara semakin menariknya mendekat, menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dan melumatnya dengan sangat lembut.

Sakura teringat akan mimpinya kemarin malam. Di mana ia juga merasakan seseorang menciumnya seperti ini.

Namun, terasa lebih lembut dan lama.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Heeeeh, chap ini ditutup dengan adegan _kissing_ lagi?._. dan _finally_ … GaaSaku kejadian:3

Maaf ya, aku _update_-nya agak lama. Dua minggu ini aku disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah, ditambah lagi ini juga minggu-minggu UTS-_- jadi tambah jarang aja aku menyentuh si lappy.

Saku belum benci Sasu:) mungkin dalam dua atau tiga chap lagi aku baru akan membuat konflik serius antara SasuSaku yang akan memengaruhi hubungan mereka berdua:)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-_review chapter_ 7 kemarin;

**Chicoru Octobaa **(Thanks udh RnR ya. Gaara juga dpt kissing-nya Saku, tuh. Masih kasian?:p), **Ramen panas **(ini kissu lagi:/ di chap ini entah knp aku ngerasa Gaara seksi #loh), **E.S Hatake **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini udh aku update yaa;3 msh campur aduk?;p), **Luca Marvell **(Thanks udh RnR, konfliknya tunggu ajayaaa;p), **Mizuira Kumiko **(Thanks udh RnR, thanks juga udh suka:') GaaSaku-nya udh manis blm?:'3), **Qren **(Thanks udh RnR, tau tuh Sasu gengsian bgt ya;p), **Fivani-chan **(Thanks udh RnR ya, duh, aku gak tega nyiksa sasu secara sadis #eh;p), **Iqma96 **(Thanks udh RnR ya, wah masa sih terharu?:') ini sudah ku update yaa), **Pinky Kyukyu **(Thanks udh RnR ya, tau tuh sasu main sosor aja #plak, GaaSaku-nya tambah manis, kah?:'p), **Resa **(Thanks udh RnR ya, tuh saku gak sadar kok;p ini sudah ku update yaa), **Nyanmaru desu **(Thanks udh RnR ya, sini aku yg peluk kamu aja xD), **Aozora Straw **(Thanks udh RnR Straw-chan:D aku memang lemah membuat chap panjang:( senangnya bisa menginspirasi *baliknarihulahula* silakan, Straw-chan), **sriafifahdevi **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah kulanjut:D), **Echy AppleBlue **(Thanks udh RnR ya), **Azuka-nyan **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah dilanjut ya:D), **Nuria Agazta **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah kulanjut:D), **Dedew **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah kulanjut:D), **Dypa-chan **(Thanks udh RnR ya Dypa-chan:'D wah, senang deh kalau kamu suka:') ah iya terima kasih koreksinya, aku gaksadar nulis rambut gaara merah muda wkwk. Nb: oh, tidak, bang gaara menduakan kitaaa:/), **Tsurugi De Lelouch **(Thanks udh RnR kak:D terima kasih juga sudah suka muehehe:'3), **Baby Kim **(Thanks udh RnR ya, terima kasih sudah suka:'D), **sasusaku lovers **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah kulanjut xD), **Roughesta **(Thanks udh RnR ya, aku juga mau dicium sasuke:$ #lemparsasu. Terima kasih sudah suka:'D), **Akiko Rin **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah ku update yaa xD), **Sakuhime chan **(Thanks udh RnR ya, hueheh aku juga geregetan xD), **Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel **(Thanks udh RnR ya, diperkosa?.-. apa sasu terlalu vulgar kah? #plak ini sudah kuapdet yaa xD), **cruderabelica **(sasu memang kamfret._. terima kasih ya sudah RnR:'D), **Megumizack **(Thanks udh RnR yaa:D), **anzu qyuji **(Thanks udh RnR ya, ini sudah kuapdet lagi :D), **Afrillia Haruno **(Thanks udh RnR ya, terimaaksih juga sudah suka:) ini sudah kulanjut ya)

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, favorite, dan alert dari chap 1 sampai chap ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaaa! X'D

Lastly, masih bersedia untuk me-_review chap_ ini lagi?^^

**LastMelodya**


End file.
